Noble Blood of Athens
by NightChild16
Summary: Okay, so I couldn't just stop with Aricia. Sequel to No One Lives in Cabin 2, what does fate have in store for the daughter of Hera now that Silena is dead and the goddess herself has been kidnapped?
1. Few Know the Truth

_Traitor_

Aricia's eyes flickered upwards in an instant. Everyone in Aphrodite's cabin was staring at the silent daughter of Hera with tense expressions on their pretty faces. They were rightly afraid, they'd seen Aricia fight over the three, nearly four years she had been at Camp Half-Blood. Her mother's temper flooded through her veins as she looked at Drew.

"What did you just say?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh hun, I was just explaining to Dumpster Girl here about what happens to traitors. You know…" She lifted and eyebrow and smirked. "Like the last cabin leader we had."

Aricia snapped and leapt across the bunks. In an instant she had a celestial bronze knife drawn and inches away from Drew's swan-like throat. "Never _ever_ insult Silena Beauregard in my presence." She threatened and pressed the knife closer to Drew's skin. "Or I'll kill you."

Drew's eyes widened in terror since even she knew that her charmspeak would not work on Aricia. However, she knew that it would work on mostly everyone else. "Get her off me!" She ordered.

Several people grabbed Aricia by the back of her shirt and her arms and pulled her roughly away from Drew. They held her tightly as Drew straightened herself out and sneered at Aricia. She glared down at her and slapped her across the face. Sure, she was brave enough to do that when Aricia was tethered down by four other Aphrodite kids under her charmspeak.

"Hey! Let her go!" Piper, who'd been staring in horror, ordered.

Instantly the other kids let her go. Aricia shrugged them off and glared at Drew with a look that could pierce even the armor of the gods. She could feel her godly blood beginning to boil which wasn't a good sign. Zeus allowed her to live only because she had sworn to live as a demigoddess, not a goddess in her own right.

"What is going on in here?"

Everyone turned to see Clarisse La Rue hulking in the doorway of Cabin 10. At one point, she had wanted nothing more than to crush Aricia. But after Silena and Clarisse had become face she had grown to tolerate Aricia. After she was allowed to learn the truth, that Aricia was the daughter of Hera, she had treated the younger girl with respect. When Silena was killed Clarisse had taken Aricia under her wing out of respect for her friend.

"Calf get outside _now_." She said.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" Drew protested.

"Now Calf!"

Aricia pushed past Drew and stormed out of her cabin despite the protests from her cabin 'leader'. She slammed the door on her way out.

"You're going to get yourself in big trouble if you pull something like that again Calf." Clarisse thumped Aricia's head with her fist.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Aricia snapped. "You've tried to kill nearly everyone in this camp, including me!"

"What would Silena say if she saw this?" Clarisse asked gently.

"If Silena was able to see anything then she would have still be the cabin leader, not that _ignorant_ charmspeaking witch!" Aricia rubbed her eyes furiously and looked back at the cabin.

"You should have taken leadership." Clarisse said. "You still can, challenge Drew for it. You'll win, everyone's been waiting for you to do it ever since…."

_Ever since Silena died._

The unspoken sentence hung thickly in the air. Ever since Silena had been killed during the Battle of Manhattan things in Cabin 10 had gone downhill.

"You know that I can't. It wouldn't be right Clarisse. Hera is my mom, and Cabin 10 has to be lead by an Aphrodite. That's the way things work."

"Hey! Clarisse! Calf!" Annabeth called and ran up to the other two girls.

Clarisse had started calling Aricia 'Calf' when she had first arrived at camp a few years ago. It was because of her big brown eyes that made her look like a baby cow, which ironically was one of her mother's symbols. Silena had turned it into an affectionate nickname, and soon it had stuck with her. Even now when her eyes were a bizarre purple from Zeus sending wave after wave of lightning in to her body. The campers all just thought she had been struck by lightning. Most everyone else she wasn't close with called her Ari. Not many were told she was really Aricia, daughter of Hera.

Annabeth looked worried, which was understandable. Percy had disappeared and Olympus had shut itself off a month ago. Annabeth had Jason with him, who was a son of Zeus. He had arrived with Piper and Leo a few days ago. Huh….so there had been _two_ children of Zeus when he had hounded Aricia for her entire life just because he had thought Hera had made her the way Hephaestus was born. Little had he know she was his as well.

"Annabeth." Aricia nodded. Her eyes fixed themselves on Jason, another insult to her mother, but she smiled all the same. No one asked to be born, especially not to the parents they were stuck with. "Hey Jason."

"Hello Ari." He answered politely, but with a hint of formality in his tone. This boy held himself like a soldier, which was a breath of fresh air here.

Calf, there's a big problem. Worse than we thought." Annabeth cut in. "This time you very well could be involved in the new Great Prophecy. It speaks of seven halfbloods and doesn't give any narrow specifications."

"Why me though? There are plenty of people here now." She spread her arms wide. "Everyone is being claimed faster so newbies are flooding in every day it seems."

Jason stepped forward and looked at her apologetically. "This new prophecy seems very lightly to involve you daughter of Hera." He whispered.

Aricia flinched. Ah, so he knew the truth now too. Best not keep it hidden from him. Jason was Aricia's half-brother after all, like Thalia and her were half-siblings. She took a deep breath and gave Jason the same questioning look Hera sometimes gave Zeus.

"Okay, tell me why I seem to be involved in this."

"The reason Mount Olympus has been shut off for the past month is because an Olympian has been kidnapped." Jason answered.

"What! Impossible!" Aricia exclaimed. "Who could ever….?"

"That's not all Calf." Annabeth said gently.

Aricia understood. She clenched her fists and though she wanted to accusingly look at Jason, son of Zeus she knew better. This time, it wasn't Zeus.

"It's my mother, isn't it?"


	2. It Had To Be Her, Didn't It?

Aricia slapped her own forehead and groaned. "Of course. It's never easy is it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry about this Ari, I know that this is probably the last thing you need right now."

"It's the last thing anyone needs. If one Olympian, let alone the queen of them could be captured what does that say for the others? For us? For the western civilization entirely?" Aricia asked and scratched her head.

"No idea, that's the worst part."

Jason stepped forward and stared at Aricia for a few moments before he said, "Does your mother have an known enemies?"

"Besides your father? No." Aricia snapped, then wished she hadn't. "I apologize." She said and sighed. "That was uncalled for."

Jason tried his best to avoid looking at Aricia's eyes. Purple. No contact lenses in them, just purple. He had heard the story from Annabeth, that Zeus had chained her to the side of Olympus and sent waves of lightning through her body until Hera had been able to free her. Her eyes at one point, or so Jason had heard, were brown.

"I understand Aricia." Jason admitted.

"Chiron wants to see you in the Big House." Annabeth added. "As soon as you're able."

"I'll go now." Aricia said and began to walk down towards the building. "Thanks."

Once she got there though, she was alone. She walked in to the nearest empty room and began to let her mind wander.

"Of _course_ it had to be her." Aricia muttered as she paced an empty room in the Big House. She tried not to remember the day she arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Her satyr had been brutally killed by Zeus' beasts that same day. She tried not to remember that day almost as hard as she tried not to think about the fact it was this very room she had first meet Percy and Annabeth. And Silena.

_Silena_

Her death was still an open wound for Aricia. She should have been there; she should have taken the armor and died instead. Aricia sat down and put her head in her pale white hands. She had known about Silena, about her telling Luke certain things. He had lied to her, he had said, no he had _sworn_ that no one would get hurt this way. First Charlie, and the Silena herself had been killed.

_"I'm doing it to protect you."_ Silena had told her the night Aricia confronted her. She didn't want to believe the person she admired most was working for the other side. _"He promised fewer people would die this way that you and Charlie would be okay."_

Silena had wanted to stop, but Luke refused. And if he exposed to the other campers who knows what would have happened? Exile, death even could have awaited. But in the end, death had come to Silena anyway. Only this way she had died a hero, and honored as such.

"Aricia."

Aricia looked up and smiled a small, sad smile. "Hello Chiron."

The centaur looked at her sympathetically. "Things can't be easy for you right now. You've been coping with Silena's loss very difficulty I've heard." He laid a gentle hand on her head. "That is the life of all demigods Aricia. They do what they must even though death is always looming close. Silena was a hero, and you should be proud of her life, not mourn her death."

"I _am_ proud of my sister." Aricia said strongly. "She _was _a hero, no matter what some others say." For the nearly four years Aricia had lived at Camp Half-Blood was had been an Aphrodite since no one lived in Cabin 2. Silena and her had been 'half-sisters' in the eyes of the camp, since they would be sharing the same mother. However, the two had shared a bond that had made them closer than that. Even if they didn't share the same mother, they had been sisters all the same.

"And now this new business with your mother being kidnapped, it can't make you feel anything but worse." Chiron finished. "Which could very much put you in line as a candidate for the new Great Prophecy."

"_Seven half__-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire, the world must fall_. _An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _Aricia repeated automatically. "Seven people, it could be anyone. Maybe my mother isn't even kidnapped. Maybe Zeus thinks I'm involved in this too and just wants to send me off to get killed. Again."

"Jason, Piper and Leo are off on their quest tomorrow. Perhaps you should go with them." Chiron suggested. "You're mother would…"

"Not want me in harm's way. She made me swear to her that I would come back here and not do anything stupid or brave or any combination of the two. She told me to stay put."

"But that was before…"

Aricia slammed her fist on the table so hard it cracked beneath her fist. "It's a trap!" She bellowed. Outside the clouds hanging overhead suddenly darkened by a few shades. "He wants me dead again!"

"No, no Aricia." Chiron didn't get angry over the table. He was though, apprehensive about dealing with Aricia's temper. "I fear this is something far, _far_ worse than your father being nervous about you doing something against him."

Aricia glared towards the sky, her purple eyes blazing with fury. Deep down she knew that Chiron was telling the truth, but she couldn't accept the fact her mother the _Queen_ Goddess had been captured. Who could do such a thing if not Zeus.

"How closed off is Olympus?" She asked at last.

"Completely." Chiron answered. "As you can see, our own Mr. D. is gone."

"What of my sister? What of Hebe?"

"No word."

"Blast!" Aricia rubbed her temples. "I'll find some other way to help, I can't go with those other three demigods. It doesn't feel right. Instead…." Aricia paused and gave a heavy sigh. "I'll lead my own quest. Try to find Percy, try to find clues, try to find a way to contact Olympus. Anything, I'll save my mother my own way."

"Very well, I see I cannot convince you otherwise." Chiron sighed. "You're just like she was when she was centuries and centuries younger." He muttered. "Stubborn as a rock." He looked at Aricia and tried to find a reason to deny her request, but knew in the end she would do what she wanted. "You will go and try to seek access to Olympus."

"I'll assemble my team then." Aricia announced and began to leave the room. "And we'll report back here before me go."

Chiron gave her a nod. "Choose wisely. You may need to reveal yourself so bring either those who know, or those whom you trust with the truth."

"I understand."

Arica left the Big House and made her way down to the archery fields. She knew at least one person she wanted to take along with her on this quest. She waited until the campers having their lesson were finished before she called out,

"Rahl!"

Rahl Tolcar, son of Apollo turned and smiled broadly. "Ari!"

The pair waited until no one was watching before they share a quick kiss. Silena had warned Aricia to never let the other Aphrodite kids know if she liked anyone. They thought their mother had set forth some rite of passage, that they needed to fall in love and then break their partner's heart. Not even Annabeth or Clarisse knew about her almost year long relationship with Rahl.

"I'm glad your back." Rahl said and held her hand tightly.

After Silena's death Aricia had left Camp Half-Blood for a three month period to try and grieve and recover. However, when Percy went missing and Olympus was closed off, she knew she had to return and do what she had to in order to help out.

"Chiron is giving me a quest." Aricia said. "And I want you to come."

Rahl's face lit up. "Really? I've never been on a quest." He said and smiled. "And with you? Of course I'll go."

He still didn't know the truth about her, but if she had to reveal herself on this quest, what better way to tell him? "Kiss me again." She teased and rubbed her nose against his. Eskimo kisses, enough to make him chuckle.

"Well…." He drew out the word. "Al_right_ I guess." He kissed her lips again left his there for a moment longer this time.

He had been one of the ones to stick up for her on her first day when Clarisse had tried to kill her during Capture the Flag. He had fought off the other Ares kids while Silena and Aricia tackled Clarisse. In the end, the girls had lost the physical fight despite getting in a few solid hits. But they had earned respect, for at last people saw the children of Aphrodite were not ones to be mocked and underestimated.

"Who else is coming?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. We should go see the Oracle before figuring out who else will come."

Rahl and Aricia made their way to Rachel Elizabeth Dare's cave. The place gave Aricia the creeps, but it was a _lot_ better than dealing with the mummy in the attic like before.

"Rachel?" Aricia looked around the cave.

"Hey!" Rachel yawned and came into view. She looked like she'd been napping. "What's up? Business or just being neighborly?"

"We need a prophecy." Aricia admitted.

"Ah, they always do. Never get any casual visits much huh? Well this place even gives me the creeps sometimes…" Rachel was cut off as the power of the Oracle within her took over.

_"Four must travel into Death so one's tormented soul can rest_

_ Temptation rises in fields of gold to stay and never again grow old_

_ Beneath is the key to unlock the above but you must leave the nest that houses the dove_

_ Or else you lose that which you love._

_ Lovers, old enemies and new must embark as the chosen few."_


	3. 14 Years Ago: The Before Time

_14 Years Ago_

_ Hera walked the massive and seemingly endless halls of Mount Olympus looking for someone, who compared to her, was very, very small. She could hear the sound of childish laughter coming from a room and turned inside to see Aphrodite continuously changing little Aricia's outfit._

_ "Mother!" Aricia beamed with delight and scampered up in to her mother's arms._

_ Aphrodite was smiling too. "Oh doesn't she look just adorable!"_

_ Hera nodded in agreement. Aphrodite had dressed the child in a soft pink color tunic with gold thread embroidering the edges. There was a white dove on one side and on the other a colorful peacock. The Goddess of Love had styled the child's hair in her favorite Greek style and had slipped a thin gold headband over her ears. _

_ "She is." Hera agreed and cuddled the two year old closer. "Did you thank your aunt for her gifts my dove?"_

_ Aricia nodded. "Yes Mother."_

_ "She always is most gracious." Aphrodite agreed and planted a kiss on the babe's head. "Pretty little thing you are."_

_ Suddenly a third set of footsteps echoed down the hallway. They were heavier, forceful. Hera sighed and passed Aricia to Aphrodite. If Zeus was angry, she didn't want the child to be in harm's way. The Lord of the Sky entered the room, his stormy eyes shifting until they rested on Aricia. He hadn't seen her since the day of her birth two and a half years ago. _

_ "Greetings My Lord." The little girl said softly, ducking her head to avoid his terrifying gaze. Hera had taught her the proper way to address Zeus if she ever was in his presence, to avoid the Lord of the Sky to find a reason to claim rebellion on her part._

_ Zeus looked at her in surprise and motioned for Aphrodite to set the child on her feet. Hera panicked and stepped in between. "She hasn't done anything." She pleaded. "Please don't harm her."_

_ "I will not harm her." Zeus said and gently removed Hera from his path. "Come here child."_

_ Aricia shot a nervous glance to her mother. Hera nodded reluctantly so Aricia approached Zeus and bowed at his feet. Zeus placed a hand on her head. "How old are you?" He asked._

_ "Two and a half My Lord." Aricia answered in a small voice. She had been taught since birth to fear Zeus with all her heart. He could crush her whenever he desired. _

_ Hera cringed when her child's age was said out loud. Her child was halfway to the point Zeus would have let her stay with Hera on Olympus. Zeus knew it too and he smiled a knowing grin. "You have grown fast."_

_ He stood up and looked at Hera. "Follow me." He ordered._

_ Hera nodded to Aphrodite to take Aricia away to safety. The Queen of Olympus followed her lord and husband back in to the hallway. "Yes My Lord?"_

_ "Do not play coy Hera." Zeus grumbled. "You know."_

_ "Ah yes of course." Hera glared. "Another new little demigod son of Zeus am I right?" She raised and lowered her shoulders. "It is done, I can do nothing." She looked over her shoulder. "I have my cild, I care not about yours."_

_ "You're child is an insult."_

_ "__**My**__ child is an insult!" Hera exploded. "I created her without the aid of any man, and so she was not created through any infidelity, which you on the other hand cannot say about your numerous children."_

_ Zeus struck her, though he had no initially planned to. Hera stumbled back and gave a yelp of both pain and surprise. "I will give you this one; make him your champion one day. I will call him Jason, after that mortal you favored."_

_ Hera gave an ugly laugh. "I do not want your child. If you want to make amends for your infidelity then let me keep Aricia here on Olympus with me."_

_ "No." Zeus said simply and began to walk away. "My ruling stands; she remains until she is five."_

_ Hera didn't even bother to argue. She turned and went to find her daughter and took her from Aphrodite. Aricia saw her mother's tears and was instantly concerned. "Mother, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"_

_ "Shhh, do not worry about me my sweet." Hera cooed and rocked her child in her white arms. "You should be sleeping." Aricia yawned and snuggled in to her mother's warmth. Hera looked down at her with sorrow in her brown eyes. "I love you baby."_

_ "I love you too Mother."_

_ Aphrodite had watched in silence, but now she came forth and said softly, "It would be easier if she had a father to go to when the time comes." The Goddess of Love thought of her children whom she all loved very much. "I hate leaving them, but I know their father's will love them."_

_ "I cannot give her a father." Hera said. "Especially not one who will love her."_

_ "If you tell Zeus the truth, maybe he will reconsider."_

_ Hera shook her head. "He has betrayed me again, and still he does not allow her to stay any longer. And his child will grow and be well until they worship him and make him a hero. Mine will be hounded by his monsters until he finally destroys her." _

_ "Perhaps not." Aphrodite tried to console Hera. "There is always hope."_

_ Hera nodded. "What will this new demigod child of Zeus bring to us Aphrodite? What does fate have in store?" _


	4. The Quest

"Clarisse, how do you feel about going on a quest?"

The Daughter of Ares stopped sharpening the blade of her sword on the rock in her hand and looked up at Aricia and Rahl. The older girl was lounging against the giant landmark known as Zeus' Fist that was an enormous rock formation in the middle of the woods. She regarded the Daughter of Hera with suspicion. "What kind of quest?"

"To find a way to gain contact with any of the Olympians." Aricia squatted down next to the considerably larger girl and began to trace her fingertips in the dirt, as if she was drawing battle plans. "Now, Rahl and I received out prophecy from Rachel a few minutes ago. It called for the two of us plus an additional two. An old enemy and a new one." Aricia paused and looked at Clarisse. "Since there is no denying that you're the old enemy, since you were the first I ever made here though we have long since put that behind us, you are one of the ones Rachel spoke of."

"And the 'new' enemy does that mean Drew has to come with us too?"

Aricia gagged. "No, she's been my enemies for years. Her and my quarrel is nothing relatively new. I suspect one of her minions, her second or third in command must be who the prophecy calls for. Besides, if Drew and I went on a quest together I would guarantee she would not return."

"True, either the monsters would kill her, or you would." Clarisse commented. "I'll come; I promised Silena I'd look after you after all." Clarisse stood up and smirked. "And since Silena isn't here to do this…." She pointed at Rahl. "Who is he!"

Rahl and Aricia flinched. The Son of Apollo nervously stepped around Aricia and tried to smile. "I'm Rahl, son of the god Apollo."

Clarisse glowered down at him. "How long have you two been a thing?" she asked.

"A year, well almost a year." Aricia admitted. "We've kept it secret so the other Aphrodite kids don't ruin it."

"Smart move." Clarisse stated and looked back at Rahl. "Listen kid, you mess with her, or even _think_ of hurting her well…" She smashed one of her fists in to her other hand. "You're dealing with _me._ Understand?"

"Crystal clear!" Rahl promised.

"Okay, enough of threatening my boyfriend." Aricia said and realized she really liked saying the words my and boyfriend out loud. "We need to go find a new enemy."

"Shouldn't be hard; with Cabin 10 under the control of that charmspeaker, everyone there is pretty much your enemies now save for a select few." Rahl noted. "I'll pack up some healing supplies and other essentials for us all while you go and try to get one of Drew's minions away from her mirror and makeup."

"And I'll go with Ari in case Drew tries any funny business like this morning."

Aricia made her way back in to Cabin 10, and was unfortunate enough to see that like always, no one had bothered to go to activities. All the work she and Silena had done to help the cabin's reputation was rapidly being destroyed by Drew.

"Oh _look_ who is back from her little tantrum." Drew said when she saw Aricia enter the cabin. "Been hanging out with those dogs from the Ares cabin again hun? You're not fit to be seen in this cabin."

"I bet she's even dangerous to be in this camp at all." The blonde at Drew's right hand side said and tossed her white gold locks back behind her petite shoulder. Her name was Britani, with the _ani_ in her name pronounced the same way Gwen Stefani said hers. It made Aricia sick.

Aricia felt her fury surge, but knew she had to keep it in check. Now was not the time for violence, even though she had a good gut feeling on what was coming. "Choose your words wisely Britani." She hissed all the same.

"See?" Britani asked to any of the Aphrodite's who were listening. She clearly saw this as her chance to get in on Drew's good side. Britani stood up and smirked. "How do we now she wasn't working with Silena the _entire_ time? She could _still_ be a spy."

It was enough to set Aricia off, and everyone knew that. However, everyone was shocked to see a small, almost sadistic smile crawl across Aricia's face. "Found her!" Aricia called over her shoulder then looked back at a stunned Britani. "You are going on this quest. Congratulations."

"Wh-what? Wait, NO!" Britani spluttered. "How _dare_ you barge in her and…"

Aricia raised a hand and cut her off. "Or I will ask Clarisse to come back in here and help me _convince_ you to help or you can help willingly."

Drew shrieked in rage. "You're a _nobody_! You can't just walk around acting like you own the place!" Drew stormed over to Aricia and jabbed her in the chest with one of her freshly painted French manicured fingernails. "I'm in charge now, not you're precious Silena. Except it twerp; your beloved big sister is dead and she died a traitor."

Everything inside of Aricia was demanding she challenge Drew on the spot, destroy her and wrench the leadership of Cabin 10 out of her hands. But she just couldn't, it didn't feel right even though nothing in the cabin felt _right_ anymore. Aricia swatted Drew's hand away and said plainly,

"Maybe you'll get lucky and I'll get killed on this quest. Like it or not, sometimes we need to do things that aren't fashionable or seen as lovable. But we do them anyway, because if no one does, if everyone just stands back then everything is lost to the point we will never get it back." Aricia turned and looked at the rest of the cabin. "Silena may have made a mistake in her choices, but in the end she fought for us, and she died for us so that we didn't have to. You are all alive today because of what she did; she changed the outcome of that battle and you should thank and honor her for that, not spit on her name because of what Drew, who didn't even fight, has to say."

Aricia paused and watch her words set on their minds. Some, like Piper (who had not yet left on her quest), Lacey and Mitchell seemed to take her words to heart as well as a few of the others. Aricia looked back at Britani and sighed. "I am going to do whatever it takes to help out now that things are going bad again. I won't let our big sister's sacrifice be in vain."

Now all the other cabin mates were murmuring in agreement. Aricia wasn't the scrawny little terrified kid Silena had brought to the cabin 3 years ago. Back then, no one would have listened to her, but now that was had grown, people began to listen. Still, there was an unspoken question that was hovering in the air: _Why didn't you claim leadership if you feel this way?_

Britani gave an elaborate sigh and shrugged, not impressed with Aricia's sentiment in the least bit. "Fine, I'll go with you if it'll get you to shut up."

"Good, now go get prepared because we are leaving in an hour." Aricia said then looked at Piper. "Piper, good luck too."

"Thanks." Piper smiled and nodded to Aricia. "Same to you."

While Aricia left a shocked Cabin 10 for the second time that day she made her way down the row to Cabin 2. Quickly, she made sure no one was around before she swiftly made her way through the door and shut herself inside. She had been keeping supplies and weapons here for a few years in case she ever needed them. No one looked in here besides her, so there was no need to worry. Aricia went over to her bed and clasped her hands together before dropping down on her knees.

"Mother, hear this prayer; I will do whatever I can to see you set free and Olympus reopened. I will not fail this quest, I will not fail _you._" She promised quietly. "I will not forsake the promises I have made and try to challenge that harpy Drew for the leadership of Cabin 10. I will grit my teeth and whiten my knuckles when her insults land on me."

Three years ago she had come to this cabin for the first time to pray for her mother's blessing. Then Thalia had come, put an arrow to her chest and demand she flee Camp Half-Blood or die. Aricia reached over and slipped a Boston Red Sox shirt under her usual orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. It had been a gift from Athena that same night. It was strong enough to block a Hunter's arrow, not that Thalia had shot hers in the end. When Zeus had captured Aricia on Olympus, it had been Thalia to be the first to speak up for her and with the aid of Silena, Annabeth and of course the other Olympians, Aricia had been permitted to live.

She shut her eyes tightly and beseeched another deity as well.

"Aphrodite, you have shown me favor thus far; please give me the strength to prove your children are more than just pretty faces. Please, so not let the work of Silena die with her."

The Goddess of Love had always shown Aricia considerable favor, and the Daughter of Hera only hoped it would last. She lived in Aphrodite's cabin because the goddess had blessed the baby while she was still inside Hera's womb and thus Aphrodite considered herself to be a 'part' of Aricia's conception.

When the time came to leave Aricia slipped back out of Hera's cabin and made her way to meet the other three. Rahl passed her a backpack and fought the urge to hug her. She was upset, but only Rahl could tell that she'd been crying a few minutes before.

"Ready?" He asked.

"So where are we even going?" Britani interrupted. "I mean you have a plan right?"

"Yeah Calf, you never gave me details on this quest either." Clarisse said, but not as rudely as Britani. "Where are we headed."

"According to the prophecy Rahl and I got, we need to go _beneath_ to find a way to contact _above."_ Aricia explained.

"B-beneath?" Britani stuttered. "Does that mean…."

"The Underworld." Clarisse whispered and then broke into a mischievous grin. "Now _that's_ a quest."


	5. All You Care For

As the quest members left the confines of Camp Half-Blood the sky above them opened the clouds and it began to drizzle as they loaded in to the awaiting car with Argus. Thunder clapped above them and Aricia suppressed her natural instinct to flee and hide under whatever she could find nearby. She squeezed her eyes together tightly and clenched her fists on her lap, trying to block out the fear that Hera had drilled in to her since birth, a rightful fear of Zeus.

After the Lord of the Sky had established Aricia was no longer a threat, as if she had ever been to begin with, she had been safer outside the protective borders of the camp. She had spent that time with Silena living with her and her father, working part time in the chocolate shop Mr. Beauregard owned. Silena's father had simply assumed she was one of the numerous Aphrodite children and had welcomed Aricia with open arms.

On nights during the winter and especially in the spring when the thunder storms rolled in and shook the house it would only be a matter of time before Aricia scampered from the bed in the Beauregard's guest room to the other end of Silena's queen sized mattress.

Memories were all Aricia had left of Silena, and she clung to them because her life depended on them. She shut her eyes and chuckled at the thought of so many nights of running down the hallway and bursting in to wake her sister up during the heat of the storms.

_"Silena? Are you awake?" Aricia crept in through Silena's doorway and waited for a response._

_ Silena groaned, looked at the digital clock beside her bed that read that it was barely four in the morning and groaned even louder. Aricia took that as the response she needed and when the next clap of lightning hit she squealed and leapt beneath the covers. _

_ Giving an exhausted chuckle Silena reluctantly shifted to make more room for her terrified 'half-sibling' and gave a sigh. "He promised he wouldn't hurt you." Silena reached out and tucked stray hair behind Aricia's ears. "Not all rain falls with the purpose of drowning you."_

_ "Sorry." Aricia snuggled her head closer to the pillow, which like the entire house smelt like chocolate covered strawberries. "Habit, that is all."_

_ "I know." Silena yawned and rolled on to her back. "I'm here to protect you. Always."_

_ They fell asleep like two lovely porcelain dolls side by side. Mr. Beauregard had taken a picture of them once in the peace of the morning and had given the girls a copy to take back to camp. _

Now that same photograph from two years ago was ever present in Aricia's back pocket, the edges yellowed with constantly being folded and refolded again. She fought down the urge to take it out again now.

Once the quest mates were loaded in to Argus' car Britani immediately began to complain. "So how _exact_ly do you plan on getting us in to the...the..." The daughter of Aphrodite could not bring herself to utter the name.

"The Underworld." Clarisse finished and looked at Aricia. "I've been wondering the same thing Calf, what's your plan?" 

Aricia sat back against her seat and rocked a bit while she thought. "The entrance in Central Park has unfortunately been closed up ever since the Battle of Manhattan, and not that I wouldn't love to travel _all_ the way to Los Angeles, I think we should seek an alternative."

There's _another _entrance in to the Underworld?" Rahl asked and scooted a bit closer to Aricia on the seat, earning a glare from Clarisse.

"There have been rumors among the Olympians for several years about a third entrance to the Underworld." Aricia traced a crude outline of North America on the material of the seat and pointed. "One in Los Angeles." She said and traced her index finger along her map. "Central Park." She pointed to another. "And here."

The other three campers leaned in and squinted. Clarisse let out a groan of frustration. "You suck at art." She said at last. "And geography. If this isn't totally out of proportions, this map means the third entrance is in Canada."

"Exactly." Aricia blushed. "Is my drawing really _that_ bad?"

"I seriously don't know how on Earth you are a daughter of Aphrodite." Britani said and tossed her hair again. "You have no idea how to make anything look good, do you?"

Aricia shook her head and looked at Britani. "It's going to really sting you know, when Aphrodite admits she likes me more than you or Drew."

Britani threw her head back and let out a high pitched squeal of laughter. "_Right_! As _if_ Aphrodite would ever care about a little train wreck like you, or like Dumpster Girl."

Before a fight could break out Clarisse rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up Britani, we'll see how much Aphrodite likes you when you end up being useless on this quest and no help at all to Olympus."

Harrumphing, Britani put her iPod ear buds in and drowned out the others with the latest Top 40 playlist blaring loud enough for everyone else to hear. Rahl snuck in a quick kiss when no one was looking before asking,

"So how do we get to..." He squinted at the fading map. "Uhh...Quebec?"

"We can't fly." Clarisse said quickly and shot Aricia a nervous glance. "Or can we?"

Unlike Percy, it was unclear whether or not Aricia was going to be blasted out of the sky if she took a plane. After all, Zeus had accepted her all those years ago, and even (although somewhat reluctantly) had acknowledged her as his child as well to Olympus.

"It will be...safer to find other means of transportation." Aricia admitted. "We'll take the Amtrax in to Montreal and then find a way up to Quebec City."

When Argus left them at the train station the monster was reluctant to let Aricia out of the sight of his multiple eyes. She was the daughter of his creator after all, and Hera herself was in danger.

"Don't worry Argus, I'll be back and so will Mother." Aricia promised. "Thanks for the ride!" She called over her shoulder as she began sprinting to catch up with the others.

The demigods purchased their tickets and boarded the train. Rahl besides Aricia who enjoyed any excuse to be close to him without revealing they were a couple to a snake like Britani.

Aricia felt her eyelids growing heavier suddenly, as if a force was trying to make her go under. It may have been the rhythmic rocking of the train, or something far more _unnatural_ but Aricia couldn't help letting out numerous yawns until finally she fell asleep.

_"Ariciiiiiiiiiiia." A voice seemed to be coaxing her to come closer, but to where and to whom, Aricia did not know. "Fey daughter of Hera, why do you stay among these half-blood heroes when your true place in a throne on Olympus."_

_ The voice seemed to be very, very old and female. Aricia did not trust it for a single moment. "My place is here, my duty is here."_

_ The voice turned in to a malicious laugh. "They do not even permit you your own mother's cabin."_

_ "They offered!" Aricia argued. "I refused, I chose to hide the truth."_

_ "For the 'good of Olympus'?" The voice taunted. "Olympus is corrupted by Zeus' ways of ruling. Besides, if you had chosen to lives as Hera's child what life would you'd have had? They would have rejected you because of the malicious lies Zeus spreads about Hera. Zeus harms you in every way."_

_ "Lies." Aricia screamed at the phantom voice. "You lie! I will _never_ turn against Olympus!"_

_ "Zeus made sure Silena Beauregard was slaughtered. He will take from you all that you love."_

_ Aricia felt fresh pain washed over her body. "N-no...you lie." But her voice lost all certainty._

"Aricia?"

Aricia felt Rahl shaking her awake. "Are you okay honey?"

The girl's eyes shot open and she jerked her head around the cabin of the train. Clarisse and Britani were both gone, at least for the moment.

"I'm fine." Aricia rubbed the thin layer of cold sweat from her brow with the back of her hand and shook her head a few times to clear it. "We're alone?"

"Yeah." Rahl answered and held her a bit closer, wrapping his arm around her waist. It was strong, muscled from years of archery. "Sure you're okay? Looked like you had a nightmare."

"No, I'm alright. Really." Aricia lied. She leaned in and kissed Rahl quickly.

_ He will take from you all that you love._


	6. Lucic Fight Club!

_"Don't do it." Aricia begged."Please!"_

_ "We need the Ares cabin, and they won't fight unless Clarisse does." Silena said calmly as she put on the armor she had stolen from her friend. "It's the only way."_

_ "What if something goes wrong?"_

_ "It's war Aricia; something can __**always**__ go wrong." Silena murmured and laid a hand on Aricia's shoulders. "I'll be alright."Silena drew Aricia into a hug and held her there firmly. "You be careful out there Calf. I love you."_

_ "I love you too big sister." _

With so many regrets in her life, Aricia was thankful, and would forever be thankful that her last words with Silena had been those six. So many people never parted for forever on such precious words, but they had.

For three years Aricia's dreams had not been plagued by nightmares, but now all she saw when she closed her eyes was either Silena's bloody death or her mother trapped, caged like some animal. She had actually grown quite good at manipulating her own dreams (she'd asked several of the Hypnos kids to teach her) but now all her training seemed to be in vain.

Aricia felt Rahl gently nudge her awake. "Hey, we're here." He said and then dropped his voice. "You're cute when you sleep." He teased.

Hera's child yawned and playfully whacked his across his chest with the back of her hand. "Sorry, you must hate that I keep falling asleep on you."

"No, not even close." Rahl teased. "At least it's not like earlier, when you had nightmares."

Aricia shifted and sighed in discomfort. "I am sorry, it'd just….I'm scared."

"Gee, what jerk would ever blame _anyone_ from being scared of going to the underworld?" Rahl whispered as Britani reentered the cabin.

"Umm are you two getting up anytime _soon?_ We're like _here._"

"Yeah, yeah shut up." Aricia stood up and grabbed her backpack. "We're coming you yappy little poodle."

Britani's mouth dropped as Aricia brushed past her. Even Rahl couldn't hide his shock and awe as he heard what Aricia had said. The daughter of Hera however, didn't think twice about her actions as she strolled down the compartments and on to the platform where Clarisse was waiting for the three of them.

"Glad that ride is over." Aricia mumbled and cracked her back with a sharp twist in each direction. "The Great White North at last!" She exclaimed and zipped her jacket up a little closer to her chin. "It's been a while since I was last here."

"You've been here before?" Clarisse asked. "I thought….you know…" She dropped her voice and finished, "You were left in an orphanage in Boston."

"I was, but one of the families…one of the many families who attempted to make me a part of theirs, took me to Canada once. While here, I thought I saw my mother and even though I'm sure I was mistaken….I like to pretend that when I am here, I am with her."

"Hurry _up_!" Britani's voice appeared as she emerged from the train with Rahl in tow.

"I'm coming calm down." Rahl grumbled and stepped off on to the platform beside Aricia. "Okay, so now we need a ride to Quebec City."

"No, now we check in to a hotel for the night. Get some food, get refreshed and start off in the morning anew." Aricia said firmly.

"Good idea." Clarisse agreed gruffly and shot Britani a look that dared her to argue. "We'll all go get some rest and some food."

"Whatever." Britani sighed and began to reapply her lip gloss.

The four half-bloods checked in to a small bed and breakfast, renting out two rooms for the night which included a continental breakfast. The only problem was; who was going to room with whom?

"There is no _**way**_ you and Rahl are going to room together." Clarisse told Aricia, thankfully when Britani and Rahl were elsewhere. "You're mother would incinerate me, and if she was alive so would Silena."

"Well, my mother and Silena aren't here." Aricia stated flatly. "I'd rather die than room with Britani, and I _refuse _to let that snake spend a single night with my boyfriend."

"Damn it Aricia there is only one bed in each room!" Clarisse spluttered. "You're mother…."

"I don't care!" Aricia hissed and suddenly grabbed Clarisse by her collar. "And I don't give a damn what….what…."

Clarisse took Aricia's hand away gently and said, "Yes, yes you do care. And don't lie to both of us and say you don't give a damn what Silena would have thought or said." The daughter of Ares smiled sadly. "You've lived your life doing what Hera and Silena would have wanted for you."

"Listen, Rahl and I aren't going to do anything…. inappropriate." Aricia promised with a dark blush on her cheeks. "I mean _di immortals! _My mother is the goddess of marriage, and even though I may live under the Aphrodite banner, I'm not letting my lust rule my mind."

"Alright, alright you two can share a room. I'll _try_ not to kill Britani in her sleep." Clarisse joked.

Right as Clarisse's words died on her tongue the two demigods were unfortunate enough to hear Britani returning from the public bathroom. Her makeup was all retouched and reapplied perfectly, her hair done up in the latest style and she had even somehow managed to change her outfit.

"Where's Rahl?" Aricia asked.

"Who?" Britani asked in a bored tone as she checked herself in one of her multiple hand mirrors.

"Rahl, you know….the other member of this quest?" Aricia said impatiently.

"Ohhhh _right_ him." Britani sniffed and snapped her mirror shut. "Oh he's _somewhere_."

"I'm right here." Rahl grumbled.

"Hey, where were you?" Aricia asked and gifted Rahl with a warm, wide smile. "We were getting kind of worried about you….well Clarisse and I at least were getting worried."

"You're sweet, but don't worry I'm a big boy." Rahl teased.

It was true, Rahl was at least six inches taller than Aricia was and had a well toned body from all the training he did. Aricia was in shape too, but her body was soft rather than hard and muscled. She wasn't weak, not in the least, just fair.

"Let go grab something to eat." Rahl suggested to the three girls. "I don't know about you guys, but I am starving."

"Same." Britani agreed, for once.

The four went across the street to a local tavern to sit and get some food while the sports games played on multiple televisions. The look of ice and blade caught Aricia's eye and she turned to see the Montreal vs. Boston game going on. Bruins were ahead by 2 goals already and she grinned like a loon.

The tavern erupted into excited gibberish as Montreal skated with possession over the blue line and took a shot on net. Without thinking Aricia slammed her fist on the table when the goal was thwarted and hollered. "Atta boy Tim Thomasssss!"

Everyone turned and glared at her. Had she been older, or a man she probably would have been beaten up and shot on spot. Clarisse quickly stepped in between Aricia and a possibly murderous angry mob. "She's kidding. Lost a bet with, wanted to see if you guys would chuck her in the snow for me."

Aricia grinned and raised her glass towards the television, as if she were toasting Montreal, rather than being the hardcore Bruins fan she was born to be. "Please don't kill me." She chuckled nervously.

People laughed and paid her no more mind. The waitress bent down close to Aricia and whispered, "Wouldn't recommend doing that too often; might die.'

"Sure thing."

A few minutes later the waitress returned and pointed across the tavern. "That table over there wants to buy you a drink."

The drinking age in Canada Aricia knew was 18, and she was barely 17 but she looked close enough. Besides, it's not like a drink would affect her like it would a mortal. "Uhh sure thanks."

She looked across the floor space to see four college students waving enthusiastically at her. There were two girls one blonde and one brunette who looked only a few years older than Aricia herself. The two boys they were with looked to be in their early twenties, but both had boyish faces and grins. They all were wearing a combination of Bridgewater State University college gear and Bruins apparel. They waved Aricia over and she slipped away from the other demigods who were watching different television screens.

"Pretty brave wearing that here." She commented and sat down at their table with a grin.

"Not as brave as you cheering for Thomas." One of the boys answered. He wore a Bruins hat and a gray Bruins sweatshirt. His shirt underneath read: Bwater Bears in black and crimson. "I'm Pat by the way. This is my good old friend Eric, and these two are Meghan and Lemoncups."

The blonde girl squealed and whacked Pat's arm. "Patrick, my name is Vicki thank you very much."  
"Yeah _okay_ Lemoncups. We'll be ready to pick you up off the bar floor in a few minutes." He turned to Aricia and winked.

Aricia's smile grew. It didn't seem like any of them were dating, just friends on a road trip from Massachusetts. It was nice that normal mortals could do that and not worry about being torn apart by monsters.

The second girl, Meghan wore a Lucic Fight Club tshirt and a #24 O'Reilly black and yellow hat. Her ponytail hung out from the end and bounced around quite a bit when she moved. Aricia pointed and said, "I _love _O'Reilly."

"Dude, that's her dad." Eric stated.

Aricia almost felt her mouth drop. When you're a demigod, people's parents don't usually impress you much. Unless of course you are Aricia and the father is one of the greatest hockey players ever. "Really?"

"Ha ha, no he's just saying that. But my last name really _is_ O'Reilly. No knowledge of the relation though."

"Ari!" A whinny voice above Aricia snapped. From the way the boys suddenly went slack jawed, Aricia assumed it was Britani.

Aricia pushed her chair back reluctantly. "Sorry, nice to meet you all though."

They all nodded and waved. "Be careful on the streets at night!" They teased and tipped their black and gold hats. Britani practically dragged Aricia out in to the frigid night air, all the while complaining about….well _everything._

"And I _can't _believe you had to go and make a scene like that! We could have been _killed_ and it would have been all your _fault_."

"Whatever." Aricia grumbled. "We weren't, and you're welcome."

"OKAY!" Britani grabbed Aricia's arm and held on tight. "What is your _problem _with me?"

Aricia glared back. "Me? You're the one who uses every opportunity to shoot not only me, but everyone else down. Sure, I know I'm not the prettiest Aphrodite daughter but _shut up_ already! The whole point of camp is to make everyone feel like they have a safe place, but all you and your master Drew do is make home unbearable and now you're dragging that poison on the quest!"

Britani stood silent for a moment before saying, "Well you go around acting like none of us in the cabin are worthy to clean your hideous converse sneakers just because you were Silena Beauregard's favorite. Yeah, I get it; you two were close even though you can't stand the rest of us and now she's gone so you hate all of us. Well, it's not fair!" Britani scrunched up and face as if she were trying not to cry suddenly. "Some of us loved Silena too!"

With that the daughter of Aphrodite stormed away before she would let the daughter of Hera see her cry. Surprisingly, Aricia didn't feel much guilt. Sure, maybe Britani had been harboring grief all these months, but she followed and obeyed Drew like a puppy. Worse, Aricia had heard Britani speak out against Silena with her own two ears.

Snow began to fall from the clouds above. Aricia looked up at the stars, which were so easy to see in Canadian skies. She sighed and looked away. "What do I do now?"


	7. You Never Know The Next Time

Many thoughts were warring for attention in Aricia's head as she lathered her scalp with shampoo and vigorously scrubbed it beneath the soothing stream of hot water. She cranked the water up even hotter, letting steam fill the entire bathroom. She watched as her skin refused to turn red from the heat, a bit of her godliness left behind on her mortal flesh. Aricia may not have been a true Aphrodite, but living with at least fifteen of them for four years had allowed her to appreciate certain beauty products.

Aricia scrubbed herself with Twilight Woods bath lotion and finished by rubbing baby oil on her skin to soften it. She took a towel from the rack and dried herself before slipping into a pair of red and black silk pajamas. She toweled her hair and used the complimentary dryer to finish the job before leaving the bathroom and stepping out in to the bedroom.

Rahl was sitting cross legged on a chair fiddling with his iTouch. When he heard the door open he looked up and smiled widely. "You look great." He complimented and walked up and kissed Aricia. "Oh! You smell great too!"

Aricia chuckled and kissed him back. "Thanks honey." She gave him a hug and snuggled in to his chest. "You do too."

Beaming, Rahl lifted Aricia up off the ground by a few inches, trapping her in his embrace. "My little Ari." He teased because she was smaller than him. "So I'm sleeping on the chair?"

Aricia laughed. "Of course not, we're sharing the bed."

Rahl paled a bit. "Uhh…but…b-but…." He swallowed. "Won't your mom…kill me?"

There were very specific rules at Camp Half-Blood about non-siblings of the opposite gender being left alone with campers in cabins. Apollo was well known for his many affairs, falling in love many, many times in Greek mythology. Aphrodite….well….

"Listen you big goofball, I'm not planning on snoring all night." Aricia lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "You don't have to worry."

Truth was, Aricia had to be careful with whom she fell in love with. She had seen what happened to her mother; her father was the worst when it came to being faithful. How many times had Hera been left alone? How many demigods had Zeus begot while he continuously left her on Olympus for days without a word?

"Want to play cards?" Rahl suggested and motioned to the table.

"Sure, do you know how to play Jersey Rat Screw?" Aricia asked and lowered herself on to one of the wooden chairs.

"Actually, I do know that one." Rahl shuffled and began to deal cards.

The couple played several rounds, Rahl ending up winning most of them over the course of the next hour. Aricia looked up and saw the digital clock reading that it was almost midnight. She yawned, despite her earlier naps on the train and sighed. Who knew how early they'd be leaving in the morning, or the next time they'd actually get to sleep in beds?

Aricia crawled underneath the sheets and sighed as comfort overwhelmed her. Defiantly more comfortable than her bed in Cabin 10. Rahl blushed furiously and slid in next to her, as close to the edge as possible. "Umm…goodnight." He said awkwardly.

"Goodnight Rahl." Aricia turned so she was facing him and smiled softly. "Sweet dreams."

"I uhhh…" Rahl blushed even redder. "Night."

Aricia smiled to herself, not many people could boast that their boyfriends blushed like a tomato at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as their girlfriend. She liked the shy part of Rahl, the part that made her feel so safe with him. She scooted closer until she felt his body heat and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rahl leaned over and kissed her between her eyes and let his head rest against her brow. Aricia shifted and kissed his lips. It was the first time they knew they were going to be alone for an hourly length of time and not just a few stolen seconds. She kissed him longer than she ever had before and moved her body closer.

When the kiss ended she sighed with contentment and snuggled her head on his chest once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her protectively as they both drifted off in to sleep. Thankfully, Aricia was freed from her nightmares for the night.

The next morning Aricia yawned and felt an empty cold spot where Rahl should have been beside her. The bathroom door was closed but she didn't hear the shower running. She panicked for a split second before she heard the sound of a key opening the locked door. Rahl came in with a small tray of waffles and a glass of orange juice and placed it across Aricia's lap.

"Good morning princess." He joked and kissed her cheek. "Thought you may like some gourmet breakfast in bed before heading out in an hour."

"Aw, you're such a sweetie." Aricia beamed and took a swig of her juice. It was great, sweet with no pulp at all. "Have you eaten?"

"I'm not much of a breakfast guy. I had an English muffin though, so I'm set. You enjoy your food, who knows when you'll get any again."

Aricia agreed with Rahl and took a bite of her waffles. Rahl had even been kind enough to put a bit of honey on them for her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, and you look nice and comfy when I woke up." He teased and pinched her cheek gently. "And no snoring."

"Told you." Aricia retorted playfully. "Where are Clarisse and Britani?"

"Getting ready next door. After they get their food I am sure they'll want to go." Rahl raked his fingers through his dark hair and tried to neaten it.

"Here, let me help you." Aricia offered and tried to flatten his messy mop of black glossy hair. "You look like you've had a rough night. Don't want anyone thinking anything scandalous."

Rahl blushed a soft shade of pink and nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want to ruin the picture perfect image of the Aphrodite cabin would you?" He teased.

There was an impatient knock on the door. "Come on you two! We're leaving!" Clarisse opened the door a crack and peered in. "So get a move on."

Rahl and Aricia swiftly packed and met Clarisse and Britani at the checkout table. Britani wouldn't look Aricia in the eyes, or even acknowledge that she and Rahl were there at all. The shamed daughter of Hera considered apologizing, but Hera's pride and stubbornness had far too tight a grip on her.

After checking out the questers stepped out in to the cold Canadian morning. The entrance to the Underworld was only about a three hour journey from their current position and everyone was ready to get in and get out.

_"Aricia…"_

The daughter of Hera heard the soft voice in the back of her mind.

"Alright, to Quebec City we go." Rahl said lightly and looked through a phonebook for a number to call a taxi.

Aricia blinked. She'd been far, far away for a moment and sworn she had heard the goddess' voice….but that was _impossible_ with Olympus cut off. Right? The gods weren't exactly known for sticking to the rules.

"_Aphrodite?"_ Her mind reached out, a bit of her godly powers she had held on to from before allowed her to speak without actually speaking to the omnipresent. "_Is it you goddess?"_

_ "Yes child."_

_ "Is my mother alright?"_

Aricia didn't hear anything for a few moments, and felt like Aphrodite was stalling. Finally the goddess of love answered: _"I fear that I do not know. There has been no word. I speak to you on matters of a different importance."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I fear that when you go to the Underworld you are going to have to face a choice…"_

"Ari, the cab is here." Rahl said and broke through the goddess' message.

"Oh…well thanks." Aricia shook her head and climbed in to the cab with the others. Only a few more hours to the Underworld, and then they'd probably have a few fights on their hands.

What did Aphrodite mean by her having to face a choice? Was she going to have to be left behind? A sacrifice so the others could get away? That wouldn't be so bad, so long as the quest was successful otherwise. She'd be with Silena again.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse leaned over the seat and shook Aricia's shoulder. "Don't start fazing in and out on us Calf. We are going to need you if we are facing the monsters of Hades."

"I'm fine Clarisse, just…"

"Nervous?" Clarisse guessed. "Don't be, we're going to get through this. Alive."

"I hope so." Britani muttered and pulled a small compact brush and mirror from her purse. She went over her white blonde hair a few times before she sighed and put the brush away.

Aricia was sitting next to Britani and felt the guilt eat at her again. Britani looked up and accidently caught Aricia's eye. She blinked once then quickly looked away. Aphrodite hadn't seemed to care about the feuding going on in her cabin, the war of Aricia and Piper versus Drew and her brainless minions. The goddess hadn't seemed to care what people thought about her numerous children, or about the goddess' own reputation.

She hoped that Piper was alright and doing well on her quest. She was one of the last Cabin 10 members working to try to be a hero. Aricia had to give Britani credit though; at least she came on the quest. The cab rolled on and Clarisse was clearly getting antsy about sitting for so long.

"Only a few more miles, then we get to kick some butt." She grinned like a maniac.

"I can't wait to see some action." Aricia stated and cracked her knuckles. "I love a good, sweaty bloody fight once in a while. Makes me feel alive."

"Why?" Britani's voice was small, as if she hadn't really wanted to ask the question. "Sorry, I mean I just can't get excited about maybe dying. How can you get excited about maybe losing your life in a maybe really painful way?"

Aricia pondered that thought. Demigods were warriors, well depending on their parent. Children of the Big Three, Athena and Ares were usually hardwired to want to fight. As a child of Hera, Aricia wanted to fight evil to protect those she cared for, but also she loved the thrill.

"In ancient Sparta, it was considered an honor to die in battle. The greatest victory one could achieve in life. I guess for some demigods we feel the same. We were born to fight."

"I would understand that if you were a daughter of Ares." Britani said. "But you're one of Aphrodite's kids. None of us are like you. None of us are brave, except Piper and Silena."

"Well that's because…." Clarisse began.

"Clarisse!" Aricia hissed.

"She isn't really the daughter of Aphrodite." Clarisse finished.

The cab went silent, and overhead thunder began to roll in.


	8. Silver CharmBracelets

_"Hurry up we need to get to work!"_

_ Silena shook Aricia awake in the guest room of the Beauregard's house. She was already dressed for work in the chocolate shop, hair done in a neat ponytail out of her face, makeup perfectly applied. She looked gorgeous waking up; even on the nights she didn't sleep well. _

_ "Uhhh….did you do brunette?" Aricia grumbled and forced the blankets off of her. "Since last night?"_

_ "Oh yeah, got bored with the blonde." Silena chuckled. "Do you like it?"_

_ "It looks good. We look more alike now." Aricia noted and twirled her own chocolate locks around one of her pale fingers. "Don't we."_

_ "We do, but I don't have these." Silena gently prodded her index finer between Aricia's fey purple eyes. Silena frowned. "Poor little baby cow."_

_ "Actually, I kind of like them now." Aricia looked in the mirror and shook her head. "They make me look a little different, something pretty that the other Aphrodite girls don't naturally have. Not that these are natural."_

_ "You paid a big price." Silena shuddered at the memory._

_ "Girls!" Mr. Beauregard called up the stairs. "Hurry or your breakfast will get cold."_

_ "Coming!" The girls answered in unison. _

_ Silena gave Aricia a gentle push towards the bathroom. "Go, get dressed and sprint downstairs."_

_ Ten minutes later Aricia rushed down the stairs dressed in her work clothes; black jeans, a white shirt that read Beauregard's Chocolates and was in the midst of tying her pink apron around her waist. She reached for the coffee pot but Silena batted her hands away. _

_ "No, you're going to stain your teeth."_

_ Mr. Beauregard laughed and poured himself a cup. "You girls…" He shook his head. "Eat up and then get to work making that order for me. Okay?"_

_ "No problem Dad." Silena washed her dish in the sink and looked outside. "Nice day." She muttered._

_ Silena's dad planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her a hug. "I'll be back soon, just need to go deliver an order." _

_ "Okay." Silena gave her father a hug back and put her cleaned plate back in the cabinet. "Drive safe."_

_ Mr. Beauregard turned to Aricia and fondly ruffled her hair. "Have a good day Ari."_

_ "Thanks, you too." Aricia stood up and washed her plate before heading towards the part of the shop where the chocolate was actually made. "Your dad is great." She said out loud, a bit envious. _

_ "I got lucky." Silena admitted. "A lot of demigods don't get along well with their mortal parents. They are scared of us, or blame us for what our godly parent did to them." Silena realized that Aricia knew this truth probably better than anyone. Those eyes proved it. "You're mom love you." She said softly. "And so does mine and my dad loves you too."_

_ "So what are we making today?" Aricia changed the subject as she grabbed a few sheets of wax paper from a drawer and spread them across the table. _

_ "Carmel turtles."_

_ Aricia groaned. She __**loathed**__ making these things. Silena was a perfectionist, and never let a single mistake slip. If one tiny bit wasn't perfect on the turtle, it was scraped and had to be completely redone. "Let's get started…"_

_ "Oh cheer up; you get to eat the ones that aren't good enough."_

_ "It's a wonder I'm not fat." Aricia joked and patted her stomach. _

_ Actually, it wasn't much of a wonder. Aricia and Silena had a rigorous daily workout routine even when they weren't at camp. Aricia began working on the caramel when she heard her 'sister' curse under her breath. _

_ "Drat!" Silena hissed._

_ Aricia turned in time to see Silena hastily shoving a silver charm bracelet in to her pocket. Silena saw her looking and her face paled. Aricia however grinned and pointed. "Oh my gods, is that from Beckendorf!"_

_ "N-no." Silena stammered. "Ari, I don't want to talk about it."_

_ "Oh come on Silena, I know you like him. He's really nice."_

_ "It's not from him." Silena grew paler, like she was going to be sick. "I…I…"_

_ "Silena? Whoa, sit down!" Aricia scrambled over and put her hand on Silena's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"_

_ Silena burst in to tears. "Oh Aricia!" She sobbed and sank to the floor. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_ "What's wrong?" Aricia asked. "Oh no, you're not __**pregnant**__ are you?"_

_ "NO!" Silena wailed. She took the bracelet from her pocket and laid it in Aricia's hand. _

_ Aricia saw the scythe, her eyes widened in shock and horror. She began to hyperventilate and stepped away from Silena. "You….you're…" She dropped the bracelet. "Telling them?"_

_ "Ari, please!" Silena rushed over and trapped Aricia in a tight embrace. "Please __**please**__ baby sister listen to me!" She begged. "I didn't want….I never….I thought I'd be saving more people, I didn't want to watch you die!" She pulled away and grabbed Aricia's face in her hands before the girl could escape. "Forgive me." She begged and began to sob. "Oh gods please forgive me Aricia! I don't want to do this! Luke…he…he said if I stop he'll tell everyone what I promised to do!" _

_ "Silena….why?"_

_ Silena told Aricia everything, from Luke's seduction, to the promises that were made, the regret, the fear, the hatred of the selfish gods. "After what Zeus did to you…I hated him for it." Silena admitted. "But you forgave him, and still loved Olympus enough to deny your birthright." The daughter of Aphrodite let go of the daughter of Hera and sniffled. "I'm so, so sorry Aricia."_

_ "It's okay, if anything I understand probably better than anyone else could." Aricia knew the gods, knew their selfish ways and injustice. "If Zeus finds out I know…"_

_ He would destroy her._

_ "Luke, he promised…" Silena began to cry again. "He p-p-promised me that you would be safe._

_ "Silena please, just admit your mistake to Chiron and he will understand. Then Luke won't…"_

_ "NO!" Silena screamed. "They'll kill me! Kick me out! If that happens then Kronos and the titans will destroy me themselves! I…I just need to hang on until the battle, I mean I haven't said anything really important to Luke."_

_ "I'll assert myself as the true child of Hera, I will protect you!" Aricia pleaded. "We don't need to go back to camp! We'll go far away!"_

_ "Ari…" Silena felt guilty enough for her choice, but now that Ari knew… "Aricia, turn me in. If Zeus finds out all his fears about keeping you alive will seem suddenly real to him. If he finds out you knew I was a traitor…"_

_ "YOU ARE NOT A TRAITOR!" Aricia screamed. "I'll never turn you in, I will never betray you."_

_ "Thank you." Silena whimpered. "I'm so sorry little sister." She said again. "I never wanted…"_

_ "Shhh…I know Silena." Aricia said gently. "I understand. Don't speak of it again."_

_ "W-we need to f-finish the turtles." Silena forced a smile. "Before my dad comes home."_

_ Aricia waved her hand and instantly the turtles were perfectly completed. Silena laughed and patted Aricia's face. "You're amazing."_

That had been the second to last time Aricia had been in the Beauregard's house/chocolate shop. She went once more, after Silena had been killed to deliver the news to her father.

_After she had told Silena's father the news, Mr. Beauregard looked as if his world was lost forever. In a way, it was. Silena was his only child, his only little girl. Aricia had watched the teary eyed man shakily reach for something in his desk and pass it to her._

_ "For you." He said._

_ "Me?" Aricia was startled. "What is it?"_

_ She opened the folder and Silena's dad said, "Silena and I…we were going to wait until your birthday to give it to you."_

_ "I…don't understand what these…"_

_ "They're adoption papers."_

_ Aricia had been speechless. Mr. Beauregard looked at her sadly and offered a smile. "Silena, she told me who you really were. That you are the daughter of Hera not Aphrodite. We…we wanted to give you a home here." He walked over and smoothed Aricia's hair from her face. "Ari…Aricia, it's not too late just because Silena is… dead." He told her. "You've been here as much of a daughter to me as she was. I don't you to be alone."_

_ "You…You'd still want me?" Aricia dared to ask._

_ Mr. Beauregard nodded. "Of course."_

_ Silena and her could have been sisters, real sisters. No…they still __**could**__ be real sisters. Death meant nothing, not when Elysium awaited Aricia when she perished. She looked up at Silena's father and nodded. "Thank you, Dad."_


	9. Live Like It's Your Last Day

"What do you mean she isn't the daughter of Aphrodite?" Britani said skeptically. The people in Cabin 10 who had so often tormented Aricia over being an Aphrodite, did not really believe Aricia truly WASN'T an Aphrodite in reality. They were just insults.

"Ari, what is she saying?" Rahl asked.

"Clarisse is kidding." Aricia said, hoping that was the case. "Right Clarisse?"

"I'm not kidding." Clarisse said firmly. "Time to tell them the truth, because it may be important to the quest."

Thunder roared louder overhead, a storm was approaching unnaturally fast. Aricia looked out the window at the blackening sky and panicked. "_Di immortals_ Clarisse you are going to get me killed!" Aricia hissed nervously, with a touch of unsteady rage encroaching in on her voice.

"Ari what is she talking about?" Rahl asked again and grabbed her arm. "How is that possible? You live in Cabin 1o right? You can't just not live in your real parent's cabin."

"I….I…." Aricia bowed her head in defeat. "Damn you Clarisse." She cursed and shot the daughter of Ares a murderous glare. "It's true." She said at last.

Rahl and Britani stared at her in horror. Britani squealed; "_Whaaaat?_"

Rahl looked hurt, his dark eyes looking at Aricia as if she were a stranger. "Who is your real Olympian parent Aricia?" He said slowly.

"I am the true daughter of Hera, Queen of Olympus." Aricia admitted. "My mother created me as she did Hephaestus, or so I thought. Turned out Zeus was my true father after all. Zeus ordered her to get rid of me, and so I was forced to leave Olympus when I was five. If I were to claim my true identity, as a daughter of Hera, Zeus feared I would raise rebellion. So Aphrodite offered to claim me, because she blessed my creation when she thought I was the product of pathogenesis.

Silena, Annabeth and Percy were the only ones to know the truth at first. Silena, because she was Aphrodite's favorite and assigned to protect me. Annabeth and Percy were told as extra protection. Thalia was told, and sent to kill me though at the last moment she decided against it. Over time, Clarisse found out. The fewer people who knew, the fewer people Zeus could hurt to get to me."

Aricia paused and pointed to her purple irises.

"This is what happens when Zeus is suspicious of you. He chains you by your wrists to the mountainside, anvils on your ankles and sends his lightning through your body. And you cannot die when Zeus tortures you, not until he _wants_ you to die. If it wasn't for Thalia, and Silena and Annabeth…I would still be there."

The two who were just learning the truth stared at Aricia in a mix of horror, awe and fear. Rahl reached over and gently brushed her hair back. "Ari…" He said softly. "You should have told me."

"Another thing…my real name is Aricia."

"Aricia." Britani said slowly. "Do you even have a last name?"

Aricia nodded slowly. "Technically, I have no last name because my parents do not. But this summer, after her death…Silena's father adopted me."

"Whoa _what?_" Now it was Clarisse's turn to be shocked. "Aricia, what?"

"Mr. Beauregard and Silena wanted me to be parent of their family, legally. That way, even though Silena was dead I had a home to go to when I wasn't at camp." Aricia smiled softly. "So I guess by mortal standards, my name is Aricia Beauregard."

"So….that's why you never challenged Drew." Britani said slowly. "Because you aren't really a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yes, I promised my mother that I would not." Aricia said plainly. "Besides, to be honest I do not think I am qualified to run a cabin. I would never want to take Silena's place as the leader of her siblings anyway."

Rahl took Aricia's hand and held it tightly. "So, this whole time you've been terrified that Zeus was going to strike you down just for living?"

"Yes, well before I was, but now that he knows I am his child and not just Hera's, he does not see reasons to kill me, especially when most of the Olympians favor my life. Aphrodite and Athena like me, Artemis and Hestia do as well. The male gods don't care much either way except Hades and Poseidon who most likely use my life as means to snicker behind their brother's back." Aricia rubbed the sides of her head and sighed again.

Britani looked shell shocked, as if she had been sucker punched. "All this time, I just thought you were a bitch." She admitted. "That you didn't even care to get to know any of us because you only bothered to know Silena. That you hated us because we were not warriors, that you loathed us for we were cowards."

"I hated some of you only because those few hated me back. I did not hate anyone because they weren't fighters. Aphrodite creates and loves, she does not destroy like warriors. I understood your reluctance, but I did not hate you because of it." Aricia chuckled suddenly. "But I simply and plainly just _hate_ Drew."

"I don't blame you." Clarisse said smugly. "I do too."

"You hate everyone."Rahl jested.

"Shut up Apollo boy, you're lucky I didn't tear you apart when I found out the two of you were dating." Clarisse gave Rahl's arm a half-hearted punch.

"You two date?" Britani asked. "For how long?"

"A year and it was wise not to tell the Aphrodite at all." Aricia's eyes turned hard. "Lest you all screw it up like you oh so love to do."

There was an awkward silence after Aricia's words were spoken. Outside the Canadian landscape flew by. The building architecture was changing, going from modern in to that of an entirely different world. French style, Quebec City was nearing.

"The entrance is in the basement of the _Le __F__antôme_ Hotel." Aricia explained. "Which quite appropriately is said to be the most haunted area of the country. We will wait until midnight, the most auspicious hour to enter. After that, it is up to Fate to lead us on our merry way."

"What are we going to do until that time?" Rahl asked.

"We are walking into Hades itself, maybe never to return. Spend the time until midnight as if it were your last day on earth." Aricia said softly and looked at each of them. "That being said, if I am to die I wish to say I beg forgiveness for any and all grievances I have committed against each of you, and wish wholeheartedly you return to camp as heroes."

They all exited the cab and split in to their separate ways, agreeing to meet back at the haunted hotel at ten in the evening.

Rahl looked at Aricia and gently touched her face. "I want to spend my last day with you." He said. "And I'm glad I know the truth now. I want to love everything about you, even the parts you are afraid to talk about."

"You…love me?" Aricia awed. "Even after…"

"Especially after; you've been so strong, and you've given up and lost so much, I love all of you and all you stand for. " He kissed her. They didn't have to hide anymore and for the first time felt truly free in their relationship.

"Rahl, I love you too."Aricia admitted.

"Let's go inside the hotel and grab a bite before we spend our final day together." Rahl suggested. "We'll eat until our stomachs want to explode."

"Good idea."

They linked arms and walked inside together and sat in a booth in one of the back corners. When the waitress placed bread in front of them she also offered olive oil and salt for dipping. Aricia felt her mouth water and eagerly ripped an edge off her piece before soaking it generously in the oil.

"It's my favorite, besides chocolate of course." She blushed and offered Rahl a piece. "My mother would feed me this, and at times Aphrodite would give me honey." She licked her fingers. "And yet none was as sweet as nectar and ambrosia."

"That stuff is truly food of the gods." Rahl agreed and took a bite of the bread. "This is good too though."

Aricia looked around and listened to the wafting sounds of talk from the other customers getting food or drinks. There were tourists, locals….

"Hey, there are some hunters in here." Rahl said and pointed across the room.

"Where? I see no one with guns." Aricia looked around.

"No, there's a bow and some arrows at that table." Rahl nodded his head.

Aricia looked to where his head was directing her and felt her golden blood run cold. "That is no hunter Rahl." She said slowly as her eyes instantly recognized the bow. "It is _the_ Huntress."

"I figured you of all people would recognize it." A soft voice said from behind Aricia.

There, looking like a fourteen year old girl with midnight black hair and sparkling silver eyes was the Goddess Artemis, who apparently had not been limited to her earthly wanderings for the moment being. Aricia and Rahl ducked their heads in respect.

"Goddess." Rahl said respectfully.

"Goddess." Aricia said as well, though with a smile she added, "And sister."

"Little sister, such a shame you have fallen in love." Artemis shook her head and smiled. "What a Hunter you would have made."

"My mother is the goddess of marriage; the maiden path was not for me." Aricia admitted. "And one day I would like to grow older and have a child."

"Not for many, many more moons." Artemis jested and gestured for Aricia to scoot over so she could sit in the booth. She looked across at her bow and smiled at Aricia. "It seems only yesterday you were a little baby teething on my sacred bow."

_"Hera!" Artemis stormed down the hallways with a small babe clutched firmly under one arm and her bow in another. "Hera!" She fumed._

_ "What do you want, you insufferable child?" Hera appeared and stopped short when she saw her baby in Artemis' grasp. "Aricia?"_

_ "Hello Mama!" The little one giggled, not yet a year old._

_ Artemis let the child go and planted her hands firmly on her hips. "She is teething." She said crossly. "And has chosen to do so on my sacred bow."_

_ "Naughty little thing." Hera playfully scolded her baby and lifted her in to her arms. "Apologize to the goddess and pray she does not turn you into a little rabbit."_

_ "Sorry Artemis." Aricia said pitifully, fearing being turned in to something small and fuzzy. She quivered her little lower lip out of both fear and the pain from her newly forming teeth. _

_ Artemis smiled and nodded. "Come here little rabbit and I will give you something to ease your pains." _

_ Hera passed her baby to her step-daughter gingerly and kissed her face. "Be good, don't anger Artemis."_

"I'm still shocked you didn't destroy me." Aricia admitted.

"I had hopes I could make you a disciple, since you loved that bow so much." Artemis chided. "But you are far too much like your mother, though from her treatment by our father, I would imagine you would have quite willingly taken the Hunter's vow."

"I am not Zeus." Rahl said firmly.

"Nor are you like my brother and your father Apollo." Artemis agreed. "You don't sicken me."

"Thank you?" Rahl said uncertainly.

"Trust me Rahl, from Artemis that is a compliment." Aricia smiled. "Please Goddess; tell me your reasons for seeking me out here."

"Right to the point I see." Artemis said and nodded gravely. "May we speak alone?" She looked at Rahl.

"Rahl can hear." Aricia said firmly.

"This is between two goddesses, and two sisters." Artemis pressed.

"It's okay Ari, I'll go see what the others are doing." Rahl stood up but Aricia grabbed his arm.

"Don't go too far." She begged.

"I won't."

When he was gone Artemis took his seat so that she was across from Aricia. "Thalia sends her good wishes, and hopes you are well. But I do not come as a messenger for her. I come to beg you to forsake this quest."

"No!" Aricia slammed her fist on the table. "You cannot ask this of me!"

"Then I can demand it Aricia." Artemis threatened. "If you go, you will not survive."

"You can't be sure of that." Aricia hissed through gritted teeth. "No one can be."

"I have foreseen your death little rabbit." Artemis' voice was sad. "And I know you have had a most evil dream."

Aricia flinched at the mention of her fever dream. "A voice told me Zeus wishes to destroy me still, and that he made sure Silena died."

"Do you believe that?"

"That he killed Silena? No, he did not kill her." Aricia admitted. "But that he still wants me dead? Of course."

"Father, the Lord of the Sky doesn't want to kill you." Artemis promised. "I beg you again, join my Hunters and forget this life."

"I love Rahl." Aricia said firmly. "I'm sorry sister, but I cannot forsake him; as you said, I am my mother."

"Then you are going to die little rabbit." Artemis repeated. "I will weep for you, as will your mother."

"I will not die; I swear on Styx that I will not die in the Underworld."

"For your sake, and that of Olympus you better hold to your oath. Your mother will tear down the mountain if she loses you."

"I will."

Artemis stood up and left the table, taking her bow with her. "When you die, I'll only have your teeth marks to remember you by." She said sadly and disappeared.

Rahl returned to the table a minute later. "What did she want?"

"Just to wish me luck, and another attempt to make me a Hunter." Aricia smiled widely. "Her luck I took, her offer politely refused."

"I'm glad."

Rahl and Aricia spent a simple day together in one another's company, wishing the hours would ever end. Unfortunately, like all things good and bad, it had to end. The clock tolled midnight as the quest members gathered at the basement door. Aricia was in the lead and clutched the door handle as tight as she would her sword. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Aricia smiled and threw the door open to reveal the pitched blackness beyond. "Welcome to the Underworld."


	10. Temptations?

Aricia looked down the staircase into the blackness and shuddered. She didn't know what lay beneath her feet and she was frightened. Artemis said she was not going to survive the quest, but she could have just been trying to scare her out of risking it.

"How do we tackle this?" Rahl asked. "Did anyone bring a flashlight?"

"I did." Clarisse moved forward and tried to turn her light on, but it failed to light the way.

"All lights go out in the Underworld." Aricia groaned."We are going to have to go blind."

"Oh no…" Britani squeaked. "I _hate_ the dark."

Aricia took her first uncertain step and instantly felt colder. She turned and saw that the others were no longer behind her. Torches erupted to life on either side of her and continued to descend down the stairs. She had stepped through a wall of ice. Aricia watched as Clarisse followed suit, then Rahl and finally Britani. Aricia watched as fiery words played across the icy barrier but did not melt it.

'You cannot turn back now.'

"Gee, thanks for stating the obvious wall." Aricia groaned. "At least we have some light now, and we won't fall down the stairs."

"A few good things and a million bad ones yet to come." Clarisse said loudly and peered down the stairs. "Let's go."

They walked step by step down the stairs, each of them trying desperately to fight off the sense of dread that crept in to them as they went lower into the Underworld. Aricia had once begged Annabeth to tell her of the Underworld and her time their when recovering the Master Bolt. The daughter of Athena told her of Cerberus, Hades' Palace, Elysium and the Fields of Punishment.

_"Four must travel into Death so one's tormented soul can rest_

_Temptation rises in fields of gold to stay and never again grow old_

_Beneath is the key to unlock the above but you must leave the nest that houses the dove_

_Or else you lose that which you love._

_Lovers, old enemies and new must embark as the chosen few."_

She recited the prophecy out loud as she walked down the steps, trying to figure out what to do next. "I think we are supposed to go to Elysium." She finally said. "We're supposed to go to the 'fields of gold'."

"To be tempted to never again grow old." Rahl finished. "Are you sure we should try such a thing?"

"Yes, the prophecy says we must." Aricia firmly stated. "We need to."

So they walked until they reached the bottom of the stairs, and when they hit bottom there stood the full horror and glory of the Underworld. Souls waited in line for judgment, to reward, punishment or the simple nothingness of death.

"How do we get by Cerberus to the fields?" Britani asked quietly.

"I'll convince him." Clarisse growled.

"We won't need to. This is like a back entrance so we won't be dealing with him." Aricia reassured them. "This door is our _deux et machine."_

"I love those." Rahl joked, though he wanted to faint.

"Uh guys?" Britani screamed and pointed. "Our luck has run out _pretty_ quick!"

Coming towards them at a rapid pace were nearly a dozen skeleton warriors, armed to their boney teeth with swords, spears and shields.

"Shields up!" Clarisse shouted and drew her spear out.

"Ready!" Aricia pulled her silver pendant from her necklace. It was a small peacock feather. She squeezed it tight and hollered: "_Atrophos!"_It sprang to life as a shield in her grasp, a sword sheathed on its side.

Rahl took his bow and arrow and fired at shot. It would have been a good hit had the enemy been made of flesh AND bone, but these guys were JUST bones. It passed harmlessly through a ribcage. Britani only had a plain celestial bronze sword, but at least it was something. She was trembling; this was too real for her.

"Steady…" Clarisse cautioned as the skeletons grew closer. "We got this."

"Arrrrrrrrrh!" Aricia hollered as one of the skeletons charged at her and smashed in to her shield. "Take their heads! Take their heads!"

She swung and made a clean cleave through the skeleton warrior's shoulders but failed to removed the head. It hung sickenly from a few sinews and snapped back in to place.

"Gross." She muttered and swung again as another solider came at them.

Rahl was swinging with his bow, since he figured his arrows were going to be useless in this fight. "Britani! Open your eyes when you're swinging that thing please!"

"Sorry!" Britani opened her eyes and tried to take off a head. "Ah!"

"It's okay, keep swinging and push them back!" Clarisse bellowed and successfully skewered two skeletons through their chests.

Aricia took that opportunity and removed their heads in one foul swoop. "Haha! We got two!"

"Ten more left!" Clarisse laughed. "Odds are getting better though!"

"Got one! I got one!" Britani screamed in shocked delight as a skeleton warrior fell headless at her feet.

"Good job Britani!" Aricia encouraged. "Nine to go!"

"Eight!" Rahl said triumphantly.

Aricia dove forward and sliced and felt something sharp and painful dig in to her side. The warrior had pierced her through the side of her stomach. "Arg!" She screamed in pain and dropped to the ground.

"Ari!" Rahl yelled and in anger removed the responsible warrior's head and for good measure in his rage knocked off another one, swinging his bow like a baseball bat. "Homerun." He muttered and spat on the skeleton who had stabbed Aricia.

"Thanks." Aricia stood up and winced at the sting of the cut. "Now, for the last six."

Enraged at her injury she cleaved through the first three in her way, allowing the last three to be destroyed by the three demigods behind her. Once all the skeletons were destroyed Aricia brought her shield back to pendant size and reattached it to her necklace.

"Damn it…." She touched the side of her waist. Her hand came back wet and crimson. Blood was flowing freely.

She ripped a piece of cloth from her shirt and patched the wound. "Stupid skeleton."

"Are you okay?" Britani rummaged through her bag and offered Aricia some ambrosia. "Eat."

"Thanks."

Instantly the pain went away and the wound began to heal. She smiled in relief, for she had been afraid the cut wouldn't heal well since it was in the Underworld.

"What are you doing here?"

The quest members whirled around to be face to face with none other than Nico di Angelo standing before them. He was dressed in black jeans, a black ACDC shirt and a black leather jacket over his shoulders. He peered at them impatiently and asked again, "Well? Why are you demigods here?"

"We are on a quest to find a way to contact Olympus." Aricia said.

Nico looked a Aricia and smirked. "Ah, the daughter of Hera. My father has spoken of your existence, but I really didn't believe him."

"Well, I'm real."

"So I see."

"Can you lead us to the edge of Elysium?" Aricia asked. "As a favor to a cousin?"

Nico threw his head back and laughed. "You have to _earn_ Elysium." He said once he stopped laughing. "I can't just let you _in_."

"I don't want to go in. My prophecy tells me I am to be offered a temptation there. I must face it to complete my quest." Aricia didn't want to beg the son of Hades, but if she had to, she would if it meant finding a way to save her mother.

Nico considered for a moment before nodding. "Okay, only because I like your story Aricia. I'll take you to the entrance of eternal bliss and we can all see if the great daughter of Hera can resist it. Though I warn you; many have tried and all have failed once they taste what paradise offers."

The son of Hades led them through the Underworld until they reached a place with golden gates, like a fancy neighborhood. The sound of laughter and the smell of barbeque rose up and surrounded everyone. Every one of the four quest members sighed with longing at the thought of this amazing place as a home for eternity.

"This place _is_ tempting." Britani swooned. "It's perfect!"

Aricia looked closer at paradise, to where the Islands of the Blessed lay, a resting place for those reaching Elysium three times in three lives. She knew she could never earn such a place.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest. For so long she had feared her own death, but now it didn't seem so bad. It was true; this place tempted her, called her to run inside the golden gates and never leave them. Aricia took a small step forward to get a better look.

She heard Britani and Clarisse gasp and Rahl gently touched her shoulders.

"I….I think your temptation…." He cut himself off.

She blushed, she had not meant to try and _stay_ there, she had just wanted to get a better look to see what it had to offer. "Sorry Rahl, I just…"

Aricia turned around…and looked up into the eyes of Silena Beauregard.


	11. This Can't Be the Last Time

"Silena!" Aricia screamed in joy. Tears were streaming down her face as she slammed in to Silena Beauregard's open arms.

She was there, she was _real_. Soft and warm against her as Aricia squeezed tightly and didn't want to ever let go. "Oh Silena! Thank the gods!"

"Baby sister." Silena whispered and held Aricia close. "Little calf, why are you here? You're not dead, please say you are not dead." She held Aricia out at arm's length and looked at her.

Both of them were crying, their lovely faces stained by tears of grief and joy. Silena looked wonderful, like the day Aricia had met her in the Big House years ago. Silena was appraising her and broke in to a sad smile.

"No, you're not dead. Thank Olympus." She cried out and pulled Aricia in again. "Why are you here?"

"I am on a quest. Olympus has closed itself up, and my mother has been captured."

"I know that, but why were you sent to Hades?" Silena asked and rocked Aricia against her as if she were a small child. "Why you? Why do they send you to do such things?"

"I volunteered; I needed a quest to help me readjust to camp." Aricia replied. "I wanted to be a hero again. To do something to help my mother."

"You wanted to die." Silena whispered. "Didn't you?"

"Yes." Aricia admitted and squeezed her eyes shut. "I did, I wanted to die and be with you again."

"Aricia!" Rahl said in shock.

The daughter of Hera had forgotten that he was there, that anyone was there besides her and Silena. She wanted to forsake this quest as Artemis had told her to. She wanted to spend the rest of forever in this place with her sister.

"No, no little one it isn't your time yet." Silena kissed her forehead and gently pushed her back. "Listen to me, and you're quest will be complete; The giants are rising; Gaia herself is about to reawaken. It is in her hands that your mother's fate rests unless Piper, Leo and Jason can free her. Gaia is raising the worst villains of the most famous myths."

Silena grabbed Aricia by her shoulders and shook her. "You need to leave and warn the camp! You can't stay here." She let go and stepped back.

"No! No I don't want to leave you again!" Aricia begged and lunged at Silena. She grabbed her waist and held on tightly. "Don't leave me again!"

"Aricia!" Clarisse stepped forward and tried to pry Aricia away from Silena. "Let her go! It's not your time!"

Aricia whirled around and struck Clarisse as hard as she could across her face. The daughter of Ares stumbled back in shock. Britani's mouth nearly dropped to the ground, as did Rahl's. Aricia stepped away from Silena for a moment and pointed an accusing finger at Clarisse.

"Shut up! _Shut up!_ You stupid daughter of a bully! It's your fault she is dead! It's your fault she is dead! It's _your_ fault!" She screamed like a madwoman. "If you had swallowed your damn stupid pride and led your cabin my sister would be alive! You put her here! It's your fault!"

Tears spilled down her face. She had been bottling those feelings for months. Aricia truly didn't blame Clarisse, but now all she wanted to do was scream her head off. Right now, she _did_ blame Clarisse for the drakon killing Silena.

Clarisse stood up and drove Aricia right in to the ground. She reeled back and punched Aricia in the chest. Aricia screamed in pain but tried with all her might to force Clarisse off of her. Clarisse pinned her down easily, her strength still surpassing the daughter of Hera's.

"Stop it!" Silena cried out in horror. "Clarisse don't hurt her! Aricia don't blame her!"

Clarisse looked up at Silena and burst in to tears. "It's true…..it _is_ my fault!" She let go of Aricia and stood up. "It's my fault. If I had fought in the first place….you wouldn't have….the drakon wouldn't have….you'd be alive!"

"Clarisse no!" Silena ran up and hugged Clarisse. "No, no, no it wasn't your fault! It was mine! It was fate!"

"It was me, just admit it." Clarisse wailed.

"I made my choices. I paid for them with death." Silena said softly.

Aricia stood up, her nose bleeding and her chest still in severe pain. "I'm sorry Clarisse, I didn't mean it." She apologized. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't blame you." Silena repeated.

"Nor do I." Aricia said softly.

Clarisse sobbed and held on to Silena for a moment longer. "Thank you. Thank you!" She let go and stepped back.

Silena smiled and looked at Britani and nodded in approval. "Thank you Britani, you're one of the good ones, one of those helping our cabin. You never had to join this quest, but you did."

"I did it to prove something." Britani said. "To prove Aricia and you weren't the only ones who could be heroes."

Silena nodded and looked at Rahl. Her face scrunched up for a moment before she said, "I should hate you for dating my little sister, but as long as you treat her right…."

"I swear on Styx I will." Rahl promised.

"You better." Silena looked at Aricia again and fresh tears sprang in to her blue eyes. "Go back to camp, and tell Chiron of the giants and of the dead they are raising." She stepped back on to the other side of the golden gates.

"Charlie is waiting.' Aricia said sadly.

"I'll be waiting for you Calf." Silena said and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"You need to hurry, you've already stayed too long." Nico said nervously. "My father will think you are cheating your fates."

The gates closed, and Silena was gone. Aricia felt Rahl's arms around her waist and she turned in to his chest and sobbed like a small child. Clarisse was trying not to cry as well, but she also had a smile on her face. Her soul, tormented by guilt over Silena's fate was finally at rest.

"Did you get the answers you were looking for?" Nico asked.

Aricia turned away from Rahl and nodded. "Yes, thank you Nico." She looked up at Rahl and felt her lip quiver. "Rahl, I'm sorry. I…I…" She bit her lip and sniffed. "You're my reason to live now. I was so consumed by my grief over Silena; I was blind to what else I love in this life.

"The time has come for you all to return." Nico said firmly. "Before Hades finds out, and he will know soon."

"Good idea, let's get _out_ of here." Britani begged. "_Pleeeeeease."_

"We need to run. _Now_!" Clarisse looked over Rahl's shoulder and pointed. "Hellhound!"

Nice whirled around, his face panicked. "Hold! Stop!" He tried to command the massive charging beast, but it refused to obey its young master. "Run!" He commanded the other four demigods. "Run!"

"We can fight it!" Clarisse said and clutched her spear tightly. "It's one against five."

Aricia nodded and looked at Rahl and Britani. "You two go, we'll fight it."

"No way, I'm not leaving you." Rahl said firmly and notched his bow.

The hellhound took a bounding leap and slammed in to Aricia with the strength of a truck. She stabbed at it furiously, trying to find a weak spot in its giant body. She felt the giant teeth clamp on to her neck and bite through flesh.

"No!" Rahl screamed and shot an arrow. It stuck in the hellhound's leg, enough surprise or pain or both to make it yelp and turn around to charge at them.

Clarisse rushed forward and drove her spear home, right through the beast's sternum. The beast went stiff and dropped to the ground at her feet. Clarisse retracted her spear with a sickening sound as the spear brought meat and blood with it.

"Aricia!" Britani rushed forward and pulled more ambrosia and nectar from her bag. "Oh gods, oh no…."

Clarisse, Rahl and Nico rushed over to the fallen demigod. Clarisse saw the wound and gagged. Aricia however smiled, and even managed to laugh through her pain. "You…killed a hellhound!" She choked out and held on to the flesh between her neck and shoulder. Her hands were already stained with blood. "They'll write stories for you just for that."

"Shhh, don't talk." Rahl said miserably and touched her face. "Oh gods Ari, this isn't good."

"I'll…. I will be fine." Aricia said and tried to sit up.

Suddenly all of them were surrounded by a thick mist that began to engulf them. "What's going on?" Aricia asked.

"There's some kind of mist…" Clarisse said with a confused tone.

"Aricia!"

"Mother?" Aricia turned, though it was painful for her and tried to keep her vision from going black. "Is it you?"

"Honey, my poor child!"

They were on Olympus, transported there by some god or another. Hera held Aricia in her arms and wept. "No…no not you." She wailed.

"Can't you…" Rahl began to ask.

"No, I cannot undo this." Hera wept miserably. "This is far beyond my power. The bite of a hellhound is poison, even to gods."

"You're free…" Aricia whispered with a small smile. "You're okay." She hissed at the pain rushing through her and shuddered. "I…need to return to camp and warn them!"

"Hera?"

Aricia felt her heart leap in to her throat as she heard the voice of Zeus. She felt the floor tremble under his footsteps and winced as his massive shadow eclipsed her in its wake. "Father…" She murmured. "You get your wish at last."

Zeus knelt down and stared in shock. "Aricia…what have you done."

"I just…wanted to help." Aricia's breathing was slowly.

"Heal her!" Hera begged her husband. "Please, she is your child! She is…"

Zeus looked at her and gave her a look that demanded silence. He looked at Aricia and touched her wound lightly. "Hellhound." He murmured. "The poison of its bite is already deep in her blood." He gently moved Aricia's head and settled it in to a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry my daughter." He said softly. "Know that this was not by my hand, or by my wish."

Hera began to sob harder. "There is no hope?"

Zeus looked at her softly and touched her face. "She needs to fight the poison alone. It is her own strength she must rely on now, her own will."

"Listen to me Aricia, you need to hold on." Hera ordered. "You can't die on me, not now that we are together once more." She pressed her face close to her daughter's and whispered, "Do you know what kept me going during my capture? You, it was the thought of you. I refused to be destroyed and leave you. I need you Aricia, I need you to live."

Zeus summoned Apollo and ordered him to take Aricia to a bed. He followed and watched as his son gently laid the girl on a mattress and check to see if there was anything he could do for her wound. The Lord of the Sky went to his daughter's bedside. "Be strong Aricia." He said as he stared down at her. "You can't die, Hera will never recover from it."

"I…will be out of your way." Aricia managed to say. Her voice was growing weaker and her breathing more strained.

"You have never been in my way." Zeus admitted. "You risk your life for Olympus, you sacrifice glory and honor and position for Olympus and ask for only your life in return. I see you now Aricia, I see who you are." He touched her arm. "You are mine child, and I am proud to call you such."

Aricia smiled but screamed in pain as her body convulsed from the venom coursing through her. "Where is my mother?"

"I'm here Aricia." Hera took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm not going to leave you."

"Oh no! It's true!" Aphrodite's voice came in to the room. "Aricia…"

"Aphrodite…I saw…I saw Silena." Aricia said weakly. "She is happy…"

"Shhh, sleep my dove." Hera gently commanded. "Sleep and fight this sickness."

"I'm going to die." Aricia whimpered. "Aren't I?"

"No! I won't let you." Hera said firmly and held tight to her daughter's hand. "You are not going to leave; you are not going to die!"

"I'll try." Aricia promised and let out a long breath. "I won't die on you, Mother."

"You better not." Hera kissed her cheek. "I need you baby, so many people need you."

Aricia closed her eyes, and prayed that it was not going to be for the final time.


	12. Too Stubborn

For days Aricia felt the burn of the hellhound's bite as the venom coursed through her veins. It ached worse than anything she had ever suffered before, save Zeus' punishment a few years ago. Her body felt like it was both on fire and being eaten alive by ice. Like she was lying on a bed made of broken glass covered by a sheet made of hornets.

She was only very vaguely aware of people at her bedside coming in and out through the course of her thin stream of time conscious. Hera never left, the goddess stayed still as a statue as she hovered over her child. "I was always there Aricia, I was always watching you." She whispered.

"I tried my best to make life easy for you, but it never worked. I'm so sorry my poor little baby girl."

Aricia tried to speak, to let her mother know how much her words meant to her. But she was still too weak from the venom to utter little more than a moan or a whimper. Speech was too painful still. Aphrodite came in sometimes and talked to her, thanking her for her message.

"Silena was my favorite child; she meant so much to me." The goddess of love often said. "She doesn't want you to die yet. She wants you to grow old with that boy and live a full life with him."

Hera nodded in agreement. "You need to live and grow up, grow up and have children of your own." She touched Aricia's cheek delicately. "Don't you want that my dove?"

Aricia's dream twisted in to pleasant fantasy of her and Rahl growing older one day, getting married, having children of their own to raise and love. She'd have a daughter surely, small and sweet and safe from the life her mother lived. She would call her Silena.

Apollo came once, with his son Rahl at his side. As the god chanted healing mantras over her Rahl sat on the bed with her and held her hand. She felt his lips touch hers and managed to open her eyes. Rahl saw and smiled broadly. "You're going to be alright. Keep fighting."

"Rahl…" She whispered. "I love you, and I don't want to die without telling you." Aricia smiled and looked over to where her mother was still sitting. "The pain is lessening." She lied.

Hera knew that she was just trying to lessen her worries. "Baby, don't be brave." She whispered. "I know that you are still in great pain. Lay back and let Apollo help lessen it."

"Do I look better than I feel?"

"Yes, yes you do." Hera promised.

It was true, well somewhat true. Color had come back in to the daughter of Hera's cheeks, but it was probably from the fever that still ran through her. Some hours she shook from the fever and other times her teeth clattered together like she was freezing.

Zeus visited her and added another blanket to the numerous ones on top of her. "I have spoken to Hades." He told Hera.

"Has he agreed to help?" Hera stood up, her brown eyes hopeful. "Please, our brother must know she wasn't trying to cheat her fate."

"He does, for his son Nico explained her presence in the Underworld. Still, he is reluctant to help her for she was trespassing."

"Heroes are allowed anywhere if they have the nerve." Clarisse, who was taking her turn to visit Aricia whispered out loud. "He can't punish her for being there. Can he?"

"Hades unfortunately can do whatever he wishes in his realm." Zeus said and put his hand on Aricia's forehead. "Her fever still rages." He stated and knelt down to touch his daughter's face. "Come on child, you can't die like this. This is not the death of a hero."

"Father?" Aricia groaned and turned her head towards Zeus. "Does Uncle agree to help me?"

"He does not." Zeus admitted. "You will need to do this by your own strength."

"I am weak." Aricia said softly.

"Then don't speak; save what strength you have." Zeus counseled and looked at Hera. "Come with me Hera, we must speak."

"I can't leave her alone." Hera protested. "She could fade at any moment."

"I will be brief, this will not take long." Zeus took the goddess' hand and pulled her out of the room. Hera looked miserable, and justly so. "You must rest." Zeus told her, "She won't recover any faster if her mother withers at her side."

"There is no hope…" Hera said. "She is going to perish."

"Shhh, don't speak such things lest you make them so." Zeus comforted her. "She has survived much; she is too stubborn to die."

Apollo suddenly appeared and bowed before saying, "Your Majesties, please the child is asking for you."

Hera nodded. "Does she show any signs of improvement?"

"No, but she does not grow weaker. It is stalemate as of now." Apollo admitted. "She could go either way."

Hera rushed in but Aricia had slipped in to unconsciousness once again. Clarisse was leaving and ducked her head in respect to the goddess. "She will live goddess, she is too damn stubborn to die."

The goddess chuckled. "My husband just said the same thing."

Clarisse nodded. "It is true." She bowed again and left the room.

Hera sat on the side of her child's bed and fondly stroked her face. "My little baby, I remember every day we spent together so well…"

_The baby inside of Hera's womb flexed and kicked as if it were impatient to be born. Hera had been able to hide the secret pregnancy for two weeks and within a few days the child would be born. Immortal pregnancies were nice and quick, unlike the horrific nine months a mortal woman suffered._

_ "Calm down my child, it is not time yet." Hera cooed and rubbed her swollen stomach. What would this one be like? Would it be a boy or a girl? "Soon I'll be able to hold you."_

_ Artemis happened by and stared wide-eyed at the goddess' stomach. "What is that…?" Hera narrowed her eyes and glared at the child of Zeus and Leto. The forever maiden, never to have a child of her own stared and stepped forward. "He will punish you."_

_ "He is not going to harm me, or our baby." Hera snapped. "The child is innocent of all crimes he will charge her of."_

_ "Zeus will not want her, you know that."_

_ Hera stood straighter and a dangerous aura surrounded her. "He betrays me at every turn. You yourself are living proof of that. You and your brother, Athena, Dionysius, Hermes, and Thalia are enough proof. The one in my stomach was created without infidelity." _

_ Artemis shook her head. "He will not see it that way."_

_ "Get out!" Hera demanded._

_ Once she was alone Hera hugged her stomach and whispered, "I'll protect you baby, I swear on Styx I will make sure you grow up."_

Hera touched her daughter's forehead and felt that it was cooling a bit. She leaned in and said, "Silena Beauregard would not want you to die like this. You need to keep fighting so that you can keep living. Earn Elysium Aricia, earn your reward. Do not fade like an elderly mortal in a nursing home. You are the child of Zeus and Hera, a goddess in your own right. The time has come for you to fight."

Aricia cracked her eyes open and she smiled. "I feel stronger Mother, I feel like I can stay awake longer." She said and sat up to look around the room. "This was where I slept when I lived here." She noticed. "It has not changed much."

Hera nodded and smiled. "You have though; you're far different from the child you were when last we spoke in person."

"I wanted to be a hero, so I could make you proud of me." Aricia said. "I didn't want to just go through life afraid, so I did something about it."

"Aricia, I have _always_ been proud of you my sweet. Your life has brought me so much joy and you have proved yourself as a hero to me many times." Hera slid in to bed next to her daughter and held her against her.

For a moment it was just like Aricia was no more than a mortal child sick in bed home from school with her mortal mother trying to give her comfort. "I wish we weren't goddesses." She murmured. "Life would be simpler."

"I know, sometimes I wish for the same thing Aricia." Hera admitted. "But we are what we are, no more and no less. This is what Fate gave us, and we must do with it what we can." Hera held on tighter and sighed. "Fate gave me you; it must not take you away."

The thought of Silena's final words in the Underworld were what drove Aricia to fight her weakening body. '_It is not your time.'_ Silena and Hera wanted Aricia to live, and so live she would. Aricia let out a deep breath and turned so she faced her mother. Hera cradled her child's head on her shoulder and smiled warmly as she rocked her back and forth. There was probably no more comforting touch in the world than Hera's for she was the ultimate mother.

"I'm not going anywhere." Aricia promised. Her eyelids were growing heavier and she snuggled closer to her mother's body. "Can I sleep?" She asked.

"Not right now, I think Apollo is going to come back to give you something." Hera said and smoothed Aricia's hair back out of her eyes.

Hera looked at the purple irises staring back at her. She missed the warm chocolate brown eyes that the child was born with. "When you go back to camp, things are going to different." Hera whispered. "Rahl and Britani know you're secret, and you all must prepare for the giants."

"Yes, I know." Aricia said. "I'll try harder, I am not going to let the giants win. Olympus is for the gods and goddesses who've already won it once. We shouldn't have to teach them a second time who is superior."

Hera laughed at those words and nodded. "Indeed we shall."

The goddess stood up and tucked the blankets snugly around her daughter. Apollo entered the room with Rahl again who thought the goddess was going to destroy him. Hera narrowed her eyes and nodded at Rahl. "Be brief, she is very tired."

"Tired is better than hallucinating." Apollo said. "Her fever has broken, so her chances have just jumped higher."

"She is going to live." Rahl added. "There's no way she's going to die." He went over and kissed her. "Are you?" He asked.

Aricia sat up and shook her head. "I won't die on you Rahl." She leaned over and kissed him back.

Within a few days Aricia was able to get out of bed and walk around her room. She felt well enough to return to Camp Half-Blood and finish her quest. When she approached the subject with the others they all agreed with her. Britani had a new outfit on, a blessing from her mother Aphrodite. Rahl and Clarisse had new clothing on too from their parents as gifts.

"It's time to return." She told her mother. "I ask for your blessing before I leave."

Hera nodded. "You have it, as you always do."

Aricia looked at Zeus and bowed. "Father?"

Zeus smiled and embraced her. He had never done so before in her entire 17 years of life. Aricia felt tears in her eyes but forced them back as she returned her father's hug. "You have my blessing." Zeus said at last.

Aricia's clothing did not change, but on her silver peacock feather pendent she looked down and saw the chain was glowing slightly, as if electric. Zeus chuckled and nodded. "Your attacks have a little extra bite now."

"Thank you Father." Aricia said and stepped back with her companions. "Are you all ready?"

The other three demigods voiced their confirmations and Aricia let out a deep breath. "Okay, send us back."


	13. Revealed

The gods returned their four children back to Camp Half-Blood….and right in the middle of Capture the Flag. People on both teams were crashing in to one another and shouting all around them. Everyone was in armor so they couldn't even tell you their cabin mates were in the chaos. Out of the corner of her eye Clarisse recognized Annabeth and flagged her down.

"Annabeth! We're back!" She hollered.

"Great!" Annabeth said and took down a kid on the red team. "Kind of busy right now!"

"Is Piper back?" Aricia called.

"I'm right here!" Piper's voice rang out.

"Where?"

"Here!" Piper pulled off her helmet and appeared at Aricia's side. "Glad to see you made it back! Your mom is safe by the way." The last part she whispered. Aricia wondered if Hera herself had said something or if Jason had ratted her out. If that was the case she would have to have words with her younger brother.

"Yeah, just saw her actually. I owe you a _lot_." Aricia stated and threw back a red warrior who had charged at her. "I'm not playing idiot." She cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled at Annabeth. "Do you guys know about the giants yet?"

"What?" Annabeth was in the middle of fighting another red kid.

"THE GIANTS!" Britani hollered.

"Hold on!" Annabeth said and screamed, "HEY! TIME OUT!"

The action around them stopped and Annabeth walked over to the others. "What did you say again?"

"I said: Do you guys know about the giants?" Aricia repeated.

"Yeah, Piper and the boys told us yesterday when they got back. So, your quest warned you too? What happened by the way? Where did you go?"

"Oh you know typical vacation in Hades. Plenty of heat, some great scenery and lots of exciting company." Clarisse said and looked at the kid Aricia had thrown a few minutes ago. "Hey! You're an Ares kid you meat head! Why'd you attack if I was here?"

"I uhh…." The Ares camper scrambled away. "Sorry sis!" He called over his shoulder.

"I'll cream him later." Clarisse mumbled. "But for now, we need to call a meeting."

"Thalia is here, so I guess tonight is the perfect time." Annabeth agreed. "I'll meet you all back at camp."

"By the way…" Piper was beaming. "Cabin 10 has a new leader."

Aricia broke in to a wide grin and hugged Piper. "Thank Olympus! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations." Britani said and offered her hand to Piper. "You deserved it anyway. A lot of things are going to be different now."

Her statement shocked both Piper and Annabeth. The daughter of Aphrodite shook her half-sister's hand and smiled. "Thanks Britani. That means a lot."

Annabeth gave them a look that said '_What the Hades happened on this quest?' _When the conch horn blew to signal the end of the game everyone starting gathering around the newly returned questers to see what had happened. Drew was there, looking worse than anyone had ever seen her, which made Aricia smile even wider.

"Chiron, we need to talk." Aricia said as the centaur came in to the field. "A lot has happened in the past few days."

"Indeed, I fear you can only add to the grave news that Piper, Jason and Leo have brought us. Please, tell us all what you saw."

Aricia stepped forward and addressed the whole camp, something she never would have done when she had first arrived at camp. She wasn't exactly the best orator; she would have preferred Clarisse doing this to be honest. Everyone was looking at her waiting for the 'daughter' of Aphrodite to deliver the bad news. Aricia took a deep breath.

"I suppose by now you all have heard that our problems did not end with the fall of Kronos and the Titans. Now the giants are awakening and with them they are raising the worst villains in myths, our history is coming back. My companions and I have spoken with the gods themselves, and they have confirmed our fears. Now, we have to decide what to do."

"Fortunately, something is in motion." Jason stepped forward and touched Aricia's shoulder. "You've been gone, so you don't know about the Romans."

The crowd began to murmur and Aricia saw a sly grin break out across Drew's face. She thought Aricia was about to be completely embarrassed over her lack of knowledge. However, being a goddess had it's advantages. Aricia leaned in closer to Jason and whispered,

"Of _course_ I know about them. I'm the damned daughter of Hera and Zeus. I've actually _lived_ on Olympus."

No one else could hear Aricia's words, but they saw Jason's face flush red in embarrassment. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Or, you've known about them the whole time…."

"Wait what?" Rahl asked.

"Romans?" Clarisse added.

"Ari, what is Jason talking about?" Britani finished the group question.

"Olympians have dual personas in addition to be Omni-Present. They have their Greek side which we all are born from, and then the Roman side, the war like side. That is where Jason is from."

"How did you know about this already?" Drew called out. "You've been gone!"

"Yeah!" Someone else, an Ares kid maybe, called as well. "How do you know?"

There were loud murmurs among the crowd. Jason looked at Aricia, as if he expected her to do a magic trick or something. Aricia pointed at Jason. "The tattoo on his arm. I've suspected for a while about Roman demigods, but to be honest I thought they would just mix in with us, I didn't think there would be a separate camp."

"Unfortunately, your parents thought differently. In times past the Romans and the Greeks have killed one another when they met. Your parents separated you to keep from knowing about one another and fighting." Chiron explained. "But now it seems we must unite if we are to defeat the giants."

"Well, the Romans love a good war." Aricia stated. "I am confident that they will stand with us."

Jason nodded. "We will have to if we don't want to be obliterated."

"War again?" Someone new shouted.

There was an eruption of disapproval. Drew stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Aricia. She may not have been the leader of the Aphrodite cabin anymore, but she still didn't want to waste a chance to knock around Aricia.

"Who are you to tell us this? You're nothing! Sure you've been on a few quests but you're literally a nothing. You've been tolerated because people felt bad for you because Silena died, well Silena deserved to die!"

"Shut the Hell up!"

Everyone stared at the owner of that outburst. Britani. She stood next to Aricia and put a protective hand on her shoulder. "Ari is a hero, she saved my life and the lives of several others. Silena was a hero and you're the only one who doesn't think so because you are a spoiled, selfish bully who can barely function if she isn't grinding someone down. You're beneath Ari Drew and that's the only reason you can pull her down."

Drew stood with her mouth wide open, as did most of the Aphrodite cabin. Britani had spoken out against Aricia to appease Drew several times, and now here she was defending her! Rahl stepped forward to and wrapped an arm around Aricia's waist. Clarisse took a menacing look at the crowd.

"Ari here is one of the few you _should_ be listening to. She knows what she is talking about; she's had a leg up on all of us for years."

Drew gave one last effort to throw the crowd against the daughter of Hera. In a slow, cold voice of a trapped animal losing control she said, "She knew Silena was a traitor."

The crowd went silent. Drew didn't know if her words were true or not of course, but they had the desired effect. Everyone was looking at Aricia, waiting for her to deny the words. Aricia dropped her head and sighed. "It's true."

Everyone gasped, even Annabeth and Piper. People starting cursing at Aricia, some even threatening to kill her. Piper stepped in front of Aricia and held up her arms. "Let her speak!" She ordered.

Thank Olympus for the power of charmspeakers. She nodded at Piper in gratitude. She took another deep breath. "A few weeks before the Second Titan War, and her death, Silena told me the truth." She began. "She hadn't given Luke any information in several weeks, and he threatened to reveal her. Silena begged me to forgive her, claiming she was simply angry with how our parents treated us. Treated us all." She looked around, as if daring campers to say they hadn't even once hated their godly parent for their actions and neglect. "But she no longer wished to spy. She did it because she was promised fewer would be harmed, fewer deaths. She thought she was helping us. I didn't turn her in because I was afraid of what would happen. Also, it was not my truth to tell, but hers."

The first person to speak up was Annabeth. "We have all been angry at a parent, be it our mortal one or our immortal one. Some of us have had siblings we would gladly lie for and protect. Aricia did nothing wrong herself, she only protected the person she loved the most. And in the end, it was Silena who helped save the camp." Annabeth's voice dared objection. "So leave Ari alone. We've forgiven those here who fought on the side of the Titans, it is all past and now we must unite for the future troubles ahead."

"Annabeth is right." Chiron said. "Now all cabin leaders please follow me to the Big House and…." Chiron cut himself off.

Everyone was staring at Aricia again, but this time there was pure shock in their faces. Annabeth even was gaping like a fish. Jason pointed at Aricia and said slowly. "Ari…."

Aricia looked up and gasped. Above her head, glowing like a bright purple fiery beacon was a peacock. The whispers began again, but some, those who knew were smiling broadly. Everyone else was in disbelief

_"Hera?" _

_ "How is that…"_

_ "Isn't possible!"_

_ "No way!"_

Chiron bent down and bowed to Aricia. "The truth has finally been revealed. Behold! Aricia, true daughter of Queen Hera!"


	14. Changes

People were staring at Aricia in a mix of awe and fear. Hera wasn't supposed to have a child, it just wasn't possible. Annabeth went over and gave her a hug and smiled broadly. "You're right when you said a lot of things were going to change."

Aricia looked up and stared at the slowly fading peacock. She swallowed the tears in her throat and tried to smile. Her mother had claimed her before everyone; Hera wanted the camp to know about her at last. Chiron stood up again and smiled down at her. "It seems your mother feels it is time for you to be where you belong."

"How is it possible to Aricia to be Hera's daughter?" One of the Aphrodite boys called. "She's been in Cabin 10 for almost four years!"

"Would you like to explain?" Chiron asked Aricia.

The daughter of Hera threw her arms up and shook her head. "I'll let you handle this one Chiron."

The centaur looked at his heroes in training, all on edge as they waited for him to speak. He looked at Leo and the other Hephaestus kids before starting.

"You all are familiar with the story of the god Hephaestus' birth. How Hera created him without the aid of Zeus just as Athena was born without a proper mother. Aricia was created by the very same means by her mother Hera seventeen years ago, without the help of a father."

Aricia and those who knew the full truth all knew that it wouldn't be right to also announce that it had been revealed that Hera _and_ Zeus were Aricia's parents. Better to let the others think she was just half-immortal, like they all were. Chiron continued,

"Because it was not safe for Hera to claim Aricia upon her arrival to Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite who had blessed Aricia to not be ugly like her brother Hephaestus thought it proper to house her in her own cabin until the time came for Aricia to move to Cabin 2."

"But why wasn't it safe?" Someone else asked. "Why lie to us for years?"

"It was because Zeus would have killed Ari."

People turned as Thalia, who had been kept waiting at the Big House came forward and stood beside her brother Jason. She had thought Chiron and the others were taking far longer than usual to disband after she her the conch shell, so she had come to see what was going on. Thalia looked at Aricia and smiled.

"Zeus himself ordered me to kill Aricia within the first week she arrived her, even though only Silena, Annabeth and Percy knew the truth. I am ashamed to say I nearly did it, out of fear for my own safety, but…" Thalia's smile faded as she continued to stare at Aricia. "But, you wouldn't fight back. You wouldn't even defend yourself because you thought it would only be worse with Zeus." Thalia turned to the rest of the camp. "Look at her eyes, purple from being tied to the side of Mount Olympus and tormented by Zeus' lightning for days. Not once did she fight back, because she honored Olympus and did not want harm to come to her mother or to her friends. Zeus feared if we knew the truth then Aricia would be used to rebel against Olympus all because Hera had created her. Well, it wasn't true and Silena Beauregard made him see the truth that Aricia is the most loyal servant of Olympus that ever lived. Now that Zeus accepts her, and even calls her daughter it is safe for her to take her mother's name. And I too proudly claim her as my sister."

Thalia's words touched Aricia deeply. To the camp, they thought the sentiment was just symbolic, a child of Zeus and a child of Hera forming a peace treaty, or an alliance of some sort. Very few knew that it was Thalia publically telling Aricia she accepted her as her half-sister. Jason nodded and said loudly, "As do I. We all must work together now against the giants, and so let us start with the friendship of Cabin 1 and Cabin 2."

There was a sudden and unexpected eruption of cheers from the campers as Jason said those words. People came up and patted Aricia on the back, Aphrodite kids apologizing and some even telling her they hoped she would continue to allow them to think of her as their half-sister too. Ares campers, her nieces and nephews playfully punched her arm and admired her strength. Her bright purple eyes became a badge of willpower and strength to many who looked upon them now.

At last, Drew walked by and hissed; "Now I see I was right about you all along. You really _didn't_ belong with Aphrodite. That's why you never challenged me for leadership."

Aricia looked at her and nodded. "Yup, you were right. I am not _your_ sister at all Drew. I _don't_ belong under your leadership anyways." She looked at Piper. "But now I guess, you aren't a leader anymore. But you know what Drew? You never were a true leader."

Aricia walked away and went to Piper who was standing with Leo and Jason. Leo, the elf –like Latino grinned like a loon and patted her. "So, you get your own cabin now huh? Need anything repaired or built just come on over to my digs and we can crank something out for you."

"Thanks Leo, that means a lot." Aricia said and then said to Piper, "I'm only sorry that I didn't get to see you take leadership from Drew, but I'm so glad you did. You were the only one who ever could finish what Silena and I started."

"I wish I had been here when Silena was alive." Piper admitted. "The way you speak about her, and the way you are…she must have been an amazing person. You must miss her terribly."

"She was, and I do." Aricia admitted. "But the wounds are closing at last, and I'm healing now. I know she is with Beckendorf, and that she is waiting for me when my time comes." She chuckled. "And hopefully, that won't be for a long time." She left them there and ran over to Rahl and kissed him right in front of everyone who was there.

"Well, I need to go to the cabin leader meeting now, but I'll see you at the campfire."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat." Rahl promised, ignoring the kissing noises his brothers were making at them.

In the Big House everyone sat down and listened as Leo explained Bunker 9 and about the plans for the flying ship. The Romans weren't going to like seeing _that_ on their horizons, but it was worth the risk. Chiron ended the meeting and then looked at Aricia.

"Well, I think now would be an appropriate time to move in to your mother's cabin." He said with a grin. "She must be eager for you to do so."

"I'm sure she is." Aricia agreed and looked out the door towards Cabin 2. "For years I've dreamt about the moment I get to walk in their without hiding, the day that I don't need to lie about myself anymore." She said wistfully. "It's been a long road; I never thought this day would come."

"You've earned it." Thalia said softly. "Really, you have."

"Thanks sis." Aricia said and stepped out the door.

"Do you need anything from Cabin 10?" Piper asked and stepped out with her. "I can go grab it if you don't want to go back there."

"Thanks Piper, but I am fine. Mom will have something waiting for me."

"So that night when I first was here and we were walking…" Piper began as the two headed towards Hera's cabin. "When you said that no one ever lives in Cabin 2, I'm sorry I made you say that."

"You had no clue that I wasn't who I claimed to be. Mostly everyone else had no idea either." Aricia reassured her. "And now, someone does live there. If you ever get sick of being in Barbie's Dream House come pay me a visit. Mom doesn't mind company, as long as it's family."

"Aren't we all family here." Piper asked.

Aricia winked. "Yup. Well, this is my stop."

Piper waved goodbye and kept walking while Aricia pushed open the doors of her mother's cabin. Her bed was still there waiting, her mother's statue smiling down at her warmly. The pomegranates on the walls were large and ripe and filled the cabin with their sweet scent. Hera had provided her child with plenty of clothes, clean sheets and a rug on the floor of the cabin.

Aricia heard something behind her and whirled around to see a peacock staring back at her. She smiled and knelt down to its stature. "Hi!" She greeted it enthusiastically. "Where'd you come from?" Then she noticed the note tied around its neck and gently pried it off.

_Aricia,_

_I hope that all is well now that Camp Half-blood knows the truth about you. I am so proud of all you have done, and am glad you finally can live where you belong. So that you are not too lonely I have sent Herakles, this majestic peacock before you, to keep you company. Remember, just because a few good things have happened doesn't mean life is going to get easier my dove, as you know it is going to get more difficult with the impending battle with the giants. Stay safe, and train hard but also enjoy your youth and time here at camp. Make new friends, be a child for once. But if that boyfriend of yours EVER comes in here alone with you…well I do not guarantee his survival. _

_~Love Mom_

Aricia read the letter and laughed. Poor Rahl, he was afraid enough of Hera as it was! She bowed her head in respect to the peacock and rubbed his head. "Pleased to meet you Herakles." She greeted him, assuming by the name that the bird was male. "I'm glad you'll be here with me to keep me company."

The bird chattered away, as if he expected Aricia to understand him. Aricia nodded and then shrugged her shoulders. "Really? You think the walls need decorating. I think…" she stopped. "Oh sweet Olympus now I'm talking to my pet peacock."

Herakles puffed out his feathers as if to assert, '_Who are you calling pet? As far as I'm concerned you are _my _pet_."

"Oh!" Aricia broke out in to laughter that echoed throughout the cabin. "We'll get along fine I think Herakles. But yeah, maybe the walls _do_ need a bit of something."

Aricia stood up and pulled the picture of her and Silena from her back pocket. She infolded it and sighed with a brief flush of grief. If only she could go back to that moment, but she knew that she could only keep pressing forward. She tacked the picture up over her bed and stepped back a bit.

"There, perfect." She said and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll fill it up with more soon."

The peacock strutted away and settled himself by the fire at the statue of Hera's base. Aricia saw the packages from her mother on the bed and began to open them one by one. There was nectar, ambrosia, clothing, a small dagger for her to use, toiletries, and a small bag filled with golden drachmas and a spray bottle filled with water.

Aricia gasped a bit and then nodded in understanding. "Alright, if you think so mom then I understand." She said and picked the two items up. She knelt next to the fire and began squirting water until a small rainbow appeared.

She tossed in a drachma and nervously waited. The rainbow shimmered and flashed and for a moment Aricia hoped that it would just dissolve. However, after a few moments a girl's face appeared.

"I see you are in Juno's cabin." The girl said.

Aricia nodded. "She has claimed me, at last. Things are different now, it is safer."

"I hope you're right." The girl said and grinned. "I hope then, that means I'm next."

Aricia grinned as well and nodded. She looked at the face in the Iris message, the identical face starring back at her. Only this face still had her brown eyes, unlike her older twin sister. "Don't worry Carynn, I'm sure mom is working on you as we speak…."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	15. SEQUEL TIME

The Sequel!

The third installment of Aricia's adventure is up and ready! It's called _Deus Ex Machina_


End file.
